The training of the Nine Tails
by dragondefender55r
Summary: Now in training to control the nine tails for the upcoming Fourth ninja war, Naruto must stop an upcoming threat that has attacked Konaha, and the village must be able to accept that Naruto holds the nine tailed fox. Fillers included, and most aren't quick crappy ones. Please review and comment so that i can make it better.**dragon roar**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Understanding

I do not own Naruto. All rights reserved to the original creator

"Sauske, sauske wait!" Naruto was screaming out at the top of his lungs. It seemed no matter what he said to him, he wouldn't stop to listen. He kept on getting farther and farther away, as naruto was being pulled down by a strong force of some kind. Eventually, Sauske was gone, and Naruto was in a bottomless pit of despair. Suddenly he woke up with a jolt. "Ugh, what was that?" he was in the hospital, sitting up in the bed, with a flower at his bedside, and the window shades open. It was morning, and he had just woken up after an over exhausting day of training in the chamber on the unknown island in the hidden cloud village.

Killer Bee came in through the door, along with kakashi and yamato following behind. "Well, it seems your fine as usual" announced kakashi. "No surprise when you come to see, he's the ninth jinchuuriki, weeeeeeeee!" rapped killer bee. "Will you stop rapping!" yelled Yamato, annoyed. Naruto chuckled at this. "Well anyways, it seems that you should be ready to get back to training in a couple of days. Make sure you rest up and eat your vegetables." Kakashi brought out a basket of veggies. "Aw, I don't need that! All I need are about 5 bowls of Ichiraku ramen, and i'll be rearing to go!" Kakashi sighed, and everyone left, wishing him good health, and that they would return later.

"**Hm, how do you deal with those people, they seem too concerned with themselves to care about scum like you, Naruto"**The sudden talk jolted naruto for a second, and then realized it was the kyuubi. "What are you talking about? They obviously care about me, and anyways, how come you've become so chatty these past few days. Have you calmed down by feeding on my chakra, perhaps?" **"Insolent child, I've never had need for such weak chakra in all of my life! It's just, how can you stand them? They were the ones who tortured you, knocked you over, and exiled you from everywhere in the village. You should know that they don't care about you, no matter what they say, child!"** Naruto just sighed in response.

"You should know that they only did that because they feared you, and not me. It's not my fault you almost destroyed the village!" The Nine Tails looked at him with disgust. **"You stupid child, you don't know what actually happened back then do you?"**Naruto stared, then replied "Of course I do, you went on a rampage and almost destroyed the village, along with killing both of my parents!" **"No, that's not what happened. I was being controlled by a man called Madara Uchiha, with his sharingan, and made me go on a rampage on the hidden leaf village, and I hated it, with complete disgust for madara, and for****what he made me do. I may be a bijuu, but I have more control than that of my powers"**Naruto stared in disarray. The very beast made out to be the killer in the hidden leaf, was actually being controlled by an uchiha from the hidden leaf? Naruto thought about what he was saying, and took the factors of that time into consideration. He was right, considering what his father and mother had told him in his self conscious. "Wait, so that time, you were being controlled?" **"Yes, at least now, one person knows the truth".**

Naruto spoke to the kyuubi a little more, questioning how the tailed beasts started out, and how many jinchuuriki were before him, other than his mother. After the conversation, Naruto left his sub conscious, and opened his eyes up. He found that while he was talking, and becoming friendlier with the kyuubi, his wounds had healed much quicker than usual, and was ready for more training. He thanked the kyuubi, and got out of bed, jumping out of the window, and landing on the ground. Killer Bee was over in the training room, practicing against kakashi and yamato. Naruto came walking in, fully revived, and ready to go. They all stopped and stared, wondering why he was there. "Shouldn't you be healing up in the infirmary, with your broken leg and back!?" questioned yamato. "Nope, I'm all good and ready to get back to training!" Killer Bee turned back into his human form, and bumped fists with Naruto. "Oh, I see what has been done, you and the kyuubi are now just one!" Kakashi and Yamato stood there, eyes wide open. "s-so can you go tailed beast mode," questioned yamato and kakashi. "Yeah, I guess so, Kurama?" Naruto and Kurama changed places, and they were able to tell by the markings on his face and his eyes. **"It all depends on how I feel, and what situation were it"**

Everyone was in awe with the kyuubi. "So this is the Nine Tailed Fox, huh? I never would of expected you to be so sain. Everyone always says that the Nine Tails is a huge mass of hatred and evil" says yamato. **"Well rumors are just rumors; you can't believe everything everyone says. You can only get the truth from the source. Anyways, shouldn't we start training?"**Naruto switches out with Kurama, and agrees with his statement. "Yeah, let's get started!" Killer Bee turns back into his tailed beast form, and tells Naruto to do the same.

Naruto starts to gather up the nine tails chakra, forming the bubbling cloak around his body, then turning into yellow flames, and eventually turning into the newest nine tails cloak. After that, he put his hands together to focus the nine tails chakra, and a huge amount of nine tails chakra came spewing out, enveloping naruto, and eventually formed into the nine tailed fox. But this was different. The nine tails had a yellow color and glow, with naruto at the base of the skull, with a chakra robe and kyuubi eyes, along with the facial markings being thickened, but not, pointed, along with enlarged k9's. Soon afterwards, Naruto and Bee, along with Kurama and Hachibi, began practicing their Bijuu-dama, and soon mastered that technique, with kurama's help. Soon after, they left the room, and headed back to Konaha on the ship Yamato had fixed when they came. As soon as they got to the gates of Konaha, they could tell that something was wrong. "Hey, where is everybody?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, I can't see anyone at the front gates or feel anyone's chakra in the village" said kakashi. "Let's go on a search, and see what happened to them. Well meet back up at the Hokage's mansion, got it?" "Yes" announced everybody and they spread out.

Naruto first went to Sakura's house, and knocked on the door, calling out if she was home. It seemed that she wasn't home, so he came through the window to get a closer look. When he got it, the house was a mess, and everything was soaked and cut in half. After he left, and surveyed the other houses, they all had the same damage done to the inside, yet the outside was completely unscathed. He had finished up, when he noticed kunai and shuriken on the roof or some houses. They looked like they had come from the hidden rain village. Naruto quickly ran to the Hokage's mansion, jumping onto the top with the kyuubi's chakra to give him a boost.

When he got on top of the mansion, he noticed that they're were black rods sticking out of the roof, and the fifth hokage laying there on the roof, with rods sticking out of her arms, stabbed into her, and a pool of blood surrounding her. Naruto yelled for everyone to return to the meeting point, and everyone ran to the mansion. As soon as they got there, Naruto summoned Gamabunta, and told him to take her to Mount Myoboku, so that the sage frogs could heal her. He disappeared in a puff, and Naruto then told them the information. "Are you sure that it was the hidden rain?" "These are the same rods that Pain used against me in the battle, so I'm sure. We need to head over there right away." Everyone agreed to his statement, and immediately started running for the hidden rain village.

To speed up the time, Naruto went full tailed beast mode, and carried everyone to the hidden rain village.**"Are you that worried about those villagers to risk your own life?"** The kyuubi was sitting down in his open cell, and naruto was on top of his head. _"Well of course, my friends were captured, and they also beat up Tsunade pretty badly. I can't forgive them for what they've done to my friends, or the people of the hidden leaf!" _Kurama thought about this, and Naruto went back out of his sub conscious.

Once they reached the hidden rain village, Naruto turned back to normal, and entered the hidden rain with everyone else. Once they entered, Naruto was able to feel the villager's chakra, and alerted everyone to where they were. Using his giant rasengan, he broke through the floor where the villagers were being held captive. All of the sudden, the floor rebounded his rasengan, even though he broke through the flooring, and he saw an invisible barrier that rebounded his rasengan. All of the villagers were down there, with weird machines stuck to their back. "Sakura! Konohamaru! Hinata!" Naruto screamed, but no one could hear him.** "They can't hear you because that's a 22 layered barrier. Anything past 15 is soundproof, idiot. Even you should know that one. You have to break through it with a bijuu-dama." **_"Ok, then that shouldn't be too hard, ill just blast it open then"_**"No you idiot, do you want to kill everyone! You can't just blow it up, god, I thought even you should of known that one, with all that talk about saving everyone."** _"Ok, then I'll make a mini bijuu-dama" _Naruto then when full beast mode, and sucked up the chakra into his chakra robe, leaving just him. He then told killer bee to protect everyone from the blast, and he did so. Naruto then started to create a mini bijuu-dama, and blasted it onto the weakest point in the barrier, and broke through it. The barrier dispersed, and the villager quickly noticed the shatter, blinded by the light.

Naruto then jumped down in full chakra robe, and said "Is everyone o.k.?" Sakura then looked up, along with everyone else, and noticed him. "Naruto, i-is that you?" He quickly turned to her, and broke the machine on her back with his mini rasenshuriken. Killer Bee and everyone else then jumped down, and help break the rest of the machines off they're back. Suddenly, the ceilings and walls started to collapse around them, and everybody froze. They thought they were dead, but a roof of bright yellow chakra was quickly above them, in the form of the kyuubi's hands. The people were amazed at it, and wondered where it was coming from. They all turned to see Naruto in full bijuu mode, surrounding them with the kyuubi's chakra. He then quickly scooped them up, and broke through the rest of the room, and landing on the floor. He released the people onto the floor, and they were all gaping in awe and fear at Naruto.

Konohamaru was so amazed that he jumped up onto Kurama, and ran straight to Naruto. "Oh my god, Naruto, you are so cool! What is this, anyways, did you get fire type or electric type chakra as your second chakra nature!?" Naruto finally turned to look at him, and Konohamaru noticed his eyes and his face. "What's wrong with your face, Naruto? Did you get hurt?" Naruto replied,"No, this is the chakra of the nine tailed fox, Kurama." Konohamaru finally realized it. "Then you're the, the jinchuuriki!?" Naruto replied "Yeah, I'm the jinchuuriki". Konohamaru and every other genin and chunin were all gaping in amazement and fear at him. "That's why he's not treated fairly, because he is the nine tailed fox!" a mother screamed at him as she held her baby in her arms. Naruto then quickly sealed away kurama's chakra back into his robe, and brought down Konohamaru promptly with him. He stepped back a couple of steps, and his friends ran over to his side, feared by Naruto.

"Kurama didn't destroy the village 15 years ago on purpose, he was being controlled by a man named Madara Uchiha, who was planning on using him to completely destroy the village, but my dad stopped him, with the help of my mom, and saved the village, along with sealing the nine tails inside of me. It's about time I told the village the truth anyways, it's been a secret for far too long." He made his cloak dissipate, and allowed Kurama to speak. The people saw the nine tails eyes and facial marking, and hid a little bit. Killer Bee also brought out the eight tails in full beast mode, and allowed him to speak as well.**"I am the Nine Tailed fox, Kurama. We bijuu do not mean to harm the people of the hidden leaf, rain, or cloud. I was being controlled, as Naruto said earlier, by an Uchiha named Madara. The Fourth Hokage sealed me into Naruto so that he could learn to control me, and, by truth, I believe that he succeeded in this, along with bringing a great ally to the Hidden Leaf."**Naruto looked up at Kurama in his mind, and he just grinned at him. Naruto was surprised by what he said, and grinned back at him. We Tailed beasts were once one huge beast, called the ten tails, befriended by the sage of the six paths. We were separated into tailed beasts because he was dying. After his death, we were spread across the country to aid in the ninja world."

When they were both finished, the villagers stood up properly, and began to crowd around Naruto. **"Wait, what-" **the villagers started to pick up Kurama, and started to toss him into the air. **" What are they doing to me, Na-Naaarrruuutttooo!?" **_" They're congratulating you for saving them from the hidden rain village. Take it as a compliment."_ Kurama then acknowledged Naruto for being one of the only true people to recognize him as more than a beast. _**"Hm, maybe humans aren't that bad after all." **_ As they finished, Kurama said _**"I've never had that happen to me before, and, I still find you humans annoying and odd, but, I am a **__**little bit less**__** spiteful because of this" **_

After that, Naruto switched back with Kurama, and thanked the villagers for their praise to Kurama. The villagers were still weak from the devices, and they were barely able to walk, so Naruto turned back to his full bijuu mode, and carried his friends back on kurama's back, and the Hachibi carried the rest in his arms. As they were going home, Konohamaru, Sakura, and everyone else came towards the head of Kurama and sat around Naruto.

Naruto turned around and questioned "wh-what are you doing, shouldn't you guys be resting!? Come on, go rest before you knock out." "Were in too much debt for sleep" said Sakura "anyways, what happened to lady Tsunade?" Naruto turned away, and replied," She got beaten up pretty badly, with rods stuck into her arms. I had Gamabunta take her to Mount Myoboku, and had her healed by the toad sages, so she should be fine" Sakura looked at him with worry, but was then reassured when she heard that she was being taken care of. "Well at least she'll be fine!" she said with a smile. "Man Naruto, you and Kurama are so cool, we need to have a rematch when we get back to the village!" Konohamaru said confidently. "Yeah, I can't wait to fight you again, and this time, well be ready!" Naruto smiled with that, and turned back around to focus on heading home. Soon after, everyone fell asleep from exhaustion, and Naruto and the Hachibi started to run back to the Hidden Leaf.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The unexpected encounter

It was daytime by now, and Naruto and the Hachibi were at the main entrance of the Hidden Leaf. "Alright, everyone were here, now please go back to your houses. They have been wrecked by the Hidden rain village, but there shouldn't be too much damage." Naruto then made his Chakra cloak dissipate, and made sure everyone got down safely. Soon, people started going into the village gates, but it seemed that when they entered, they started walking oddly, like a zombie. Soon all of the villagers were inside of the village, and Naruto and Killer Bee started to walk towards the village.

"**You really think that it's safe, when you should clearly be able to see the genjutsu that got placed upon the village. Those people are now in a trance, and can't be taken out of it until the person who preformed it is taken down." **_Well then, who do you think could of done it? _**"Well, it could have been anyone from the hidden rain, but then again, we didn't see anyone there when we went to rescue them, did we?" **_"No we didn't. We didn't even have anyone attack us or try to protect their village at all. Oh shit, we've got to go find and make sure everyone's ok, let's go Kurama!" _**"Alright, but let's hurry. You used up most of my chakra carrying everyone back"**

As soon as Kurama told him, he told killer bee and everyone else. They all left in a hurry, Naruto and kakashi went to go check on the villagers, and Yamato and Killer Bee went to check out the boarder of the village, and the forest. Naruto and Kakashi went running off of the rooftops, when they saw Kiba and Akamaru robbing from the store. Kakashi went to go check it out, and all of the sudden, they sprang away using fang over fang, with meat in their mouths. Kakashi went to go ask the store clerk. "What's going on here?" The store clerk responded "Those two wild dogs just came through my store, and stole all of my veil and steak! I'm going to hunt them down and kill them, maybe even use they're meat as a replacement" he said with a smirk of happiness. Kakashi looked at him questionably, but then just went after Kiba and Akamaru. As soon as he caught up to them, he saw that they're eyes were pure black, and they're chakra was consumed by hatred.

"They've completely lost all sense of humanity. I'm going to have to turn them back to normal with my mangekyo sharingan." With this in thought, kakashi starts to charge up chakra into his eye for the jutsu, and then unleashed it on Kiba and Akamaru. They immediately fell down to the ground, and turned back to normal. "Owwww, what happened? And why do me and Akamaru have mud all over us, and meat in our mouths that's raw!?" "You were under a genjutsu, are you alright?" Kakashi questioned. "Yeah, were alright. Hopefully I won't get saminella poisoning, but my mom can cure that, so no problem there. Akamaru, you alright? " "Woof!" Akamaru barked. He and Kakashi then ran after killer bee and met up with him. He had captured and turned all of the other team leaders back to normal.

Naruto was now running towards the Hokage mansion, when Konohamaru came bursting out from the alleyways, along with all of the other genin coming from the roofs. _" Ah shit" _They were at a standoff now, with Konohamaru at the front of the genin. Immediately, he came running towards Naruto, kunai in hand. Naruto quickly dodged to the side. He came back around and Naruto parried the kunai off with his own. Konohamaru then slid around, and the other two genin came after him. He quickly then shoved them over with the kyuubi's chakra arms, and shoved them into a couple of crates. After that, he went after Konohamaru, and grabbed him with the kyuubi's arms, allowing him to render him defenseless, and took his kunai away. Naruto then put all of them into a huge kyuubi hand, and tossed them onto the ground. They then snapped back out of the trance, and fainted afterwards. He then set them down against the house, and made sure that they were all ok. They seemed fine, and then he took them all back to their homes to rest up.

Afterwards, he went to go meet up with Kakashi and the others. When he got there, all of the villagers were tied up in bunches knocked out and in dismay. Kakashi explained that they had tied them up and knocked them out, so they wouldn't remember any of this. "Does that mean that they'll also forget that im the nine tails jinchuuriki?" Captain Yamato stepped in now. "All of the people who didn't know up until now will forget, but the people you told before this will still remember, so you'll get another chance in a better setting to explain your situation." Naruto sighed at this, and went into his sub conscious to see what Kurama thought of it. **"Hm, I find this very annoying because I'm gonna have to re-explain it all again, but that yamato guy is right. This will give us a better opportunity to explain ourselves much better, and I have no doubt that you have some things you want to get off your chest."**

Naruto looked down at his hands, and then at Kurama, and was thinking over his past. Then he went back into his memory, when he was a child, and everyone was surrounding him. "Is he the one?""No one will ever accept him""He's just another monster""Stay away from him!" the mother said. He came back to the present now, and back into his mind. "**Are you alright, Naruto?"**Naruto turned upwards to look at Kurama, who was looking at him in confusion and concern. "_Yeah, I'm alright, just a little tired."_ Naruto then left his sub-conscious, and opened his eyes.

He noticed that everyone had been sent back to their houses, and that he was waiting at the main gates for everyone to finish up their drop offs. Naruto was now daydreaming about who or what had attacked the village."_Lets see, were friends with the Hidden Cloud Village, and the Hidden Rain Village is pretty odd, so I don't know much about them. Ill figure it out when everyone comes back to regroup." _He realized that people were starting to come out of their houses, and everything was as it should be. Kakashi and Yamato, along with killer bee, came back from dropping everyone off."So everyone was dropped off at their homes?" Naruto asked."Yes, everyone was returned, and a note was left on their doors saying that a release of sleep genjutsu was released accidentally from a training ground into the village. Thankfully, they were just a little grumpy at the time, so no complaints there, as for Tsunade though…"

Gamabunta then came back from Mount Myoboku, and had Tsunade in hand. "Ah, now that hit the spot, those hot springs! They should have had a casino there though", she grumbled under her breath. She then saw Naruto at the front gated, and realized that he was talking with Yamato and Kakashi. She got out of Gamabunta's grasp. "Your dismissed. Thank you for the healing." "No problem, Lady Tsunade", he said, then disappeared in a summoning cloud. Tsunade then went over to where they were talking, and had been updated on the situation. "Well at least everyone's safe.

Thank you guys for all your hard work at keeping the village's peace." Killer Bee then said that he has to get back to the hidden cloud village, or his brother will kill him if he wasn't. With a laugh after that, he left. Afterwards, everyone had left for home, and Naruto had then headed for Ichiraku Ramen. When he got there, he immediately sat down, and ordered at least 5 bowls of ramen. He then payed the owner, and left, belly full.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The effects of transformation

Naruto, later on, after eating his ramen, headed over to the training grounds with kakashi to train the kyuubi's chakra so that he could learn how to properly use the nine tails chakra. When he and Kakashi had gotten there, Naruto had gone out into the middle of the training grounds, with Yamato running after him. "Naruto wait, I have to be here too so that if you go out of control, I can calm you down." "Fair enough" Naruto had said, and Yamato then set up his jutsu, with the command sit on his palm, and ten lion wooden head surrounding him. Kakashi then went over to Naruto, who was at the center, focusing his chakra into a rasengan without the help of clones. "I've almost got it, Kakashi sensei!" He stared at the rasengan, surprised at how well it was formed._ "He's grown, hasn't he, sensei"_ He then looked up at the sky, and a faint image of the fourth appeared and disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

He then refocused on Naruto. "Ok, now that you've gained the trust of the nine tails, along with learned the rasenshuriken, I think it's about time we put in some extreme chakra control training." Naruto understood, and then asked "but how am I going to do that. The only one who could have helped me was killer bee, and now he's back at the hidden cloud village." Kakashi then said "that's why I'm gonna being fighting you." Naruto stared at him, happy at the thought. "Hey Yamato, are you ready!?" "Yeah, I'm ready!" Kakashi turned to Naruto, and said "Then let's begin, shall we?" "LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto yelled, and kakashi got ready, lifting up his headband cover, and using his sharingan. "So it's a serious fight", he said. Naruto then knew that he was ready, and went full nine tails mode, with the cloak only showing, instead of the full nine tails. Kakashi saw this, and was amazed at the sight. _"I still can't believe that he can do that, this kid" _"Are you ready, Kakashi?" "Alright let's go!"

Naruto went running after kakashi, stretching out his kyuubi arm and hand, reaching to grab him. Kakashi then stabbed through it with his chidori, and ran for his chest. Naruto then pushed out another kyuubi arm, and shoved him back near Yamato. Kakashi landed with a thud, with the arm on him. Naruto ran over, and tried to end it, when Kakashi cut through the kyuubi's arm, and freed himself while the hand dissipated. He jumped back, and did his quick hand seals, performing a fireball jutsu. Naruto noticed the hand signs, and used the kyuubi tails to pull out a tree, and use it in defense against it. He then hurled the flaming tree at kakashi, who made it shatter when it hit his dog earth wall. Naruto used this as an opening, and attacked with the kyuubi's tails, grabbing him by the leg, pulling him out from behind the wall. Kakashi then burned it off with a fireball jutsu, and jumped into the forest, Naruto chasing after him, and Yamato scurrying behind.

Just an odd way away, Konohamaru was training with Sakura on how to put his chakra into his physical attacks. "You have to focus your chakra into one main point in the place you want it." She demonstrated with her fist charged up with chakra, and then punched through ten trees in a single blow. Konohamaru, amazed at her strength, attempted to do the same thing in one blow, but only ended up putting a hole in one tree. "You still have a long ways to go, but you'll get the hang of it". Konohamaru grinned at this, and took a rest. While they were taking a break, they noticed a flock of birds fly out of the trees very quickly in a huge flock. They noticed where they were coming from, and all of a sudden, Kakashi came out of the bushes, and brought out a kunai. Sakura and Konohamaru were alarmed, and yelled "Kakashi sensei, are you okay?" Just as fast as they noticed this, they quickly noticed a bright light coming through the forest. Then out came a huge yellow flaming chakra arm, and pinned down Kakashi on the ground. Sakura was just about to go run to help, when Kakashi yelled "Alright, that's enough for now, we'll continue later!" Sakura stopped at this, and noticed the huge hand dissipate, leaving Kakashi to stand up. "Allright, but next time I won't go that easy on you!" Sakura heard the voice, and thought _"No, it couldn't be. That chakra was way too huge to be…."_ All of a sudden, Naruto came jumping out from the trees, and landing on the ground with a huge puff of dust.

Sakura and Konohamaru waited for the dust to settle down, and noticed that it was Naruto, but something was different. She noticed that he had a huge chakra cloak around him, along with all around his body. He had black lines and circles on him, along with a yellowish red chakra. She also noticed that his face was different too. He had the nine tails eyes, along with the k9's, but his cheek markings were different. They were thick black lines instead of scattered lines, pointed at the end. Konohamaru noticed this too, and was in awe and confusion at this. Naruto noticed Sakura, and said hi to her. She came running over, and questioned him with what was up with his new form. He explained that it was the controlled version of the nine tails chakra, and how he and the nine tails were now friends. She found this hard to believe, but took into consideration on how it looked, so she believed him.

"**Tsk, figures she wouldn't understand the complexity of training to this degree." **She was spooked to see Naruto's cheek marked scattered again. "Naruto, is that you?" Naruto turned to her, and gave her a partial glare, then fully turned. She also realized now that his nails had turned to claws, along with his toenails also. **"Have you realized it yet, girl? I was told that you were trained under Tsunade. I'm still surprised that she's still alive from all of her drinking. Then again, she is a medical ninja, so I guess it counters out." **"No way, the nine tailed fox!?" She took a few steps back from him, frightened to speak to the beast. He then looked her in the eyes, and took her into his mind. She arrived at the entrance to the kyuubi's cage, wide open. It was dark in there, then noticed a huge figure in the shadow. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light, and saw that it was the nine tails. She fell back in the water, and sat there. "Sakura, it's ok. He's not gonna eat you, right Kurama?"

"**That depends on how hungry my stomach fells."**She looked up, and saw Naruto on top of the gigantic beast's forehead. She then called out to him. "Naruto, what is this place, and how did I get here?" Naruto then jumped off of the nine tails head, and landed in front of the nine tails. He then came walking over to her. "This is the inside of my tetregram seal, and where I hold the nine tails. The only other person that has been in here is Sauske, but he came in uninvited." The nine tails growled at the mention of Sauske. **"Don't even mention the name of the Uchiha! That horrible scum is the reason why the hidden leaf was attacked!" **He then walked forward with Naruto to Sakura. She scurried back a couple of feet, but got use to the idea of the nine tails being good. Naruto then came up to her. "It's ok Sakura, like I said before, he's not gonna hurt you."

"**You don't decide what I do, you insignificant child!"**He then turned to Sakura, with a little bit gentler look.** "Hello little child, I am the nine tailed fox, also known as Kurama. Those Uchiha had forced me to attack the leaf village sixteen years ago. I had no intentions on attacking what so ever."** She looked up at him, and noticed that he was sincere with his word. "I don't know your back story, or anything about you, so how can I trust you?"

Naruto then turned to Kurama, and told him through telekinesis to do something. Kurama then nodded, and turned to Sakura. He then held out his fist in front of her. "Go ahead, just bump fists and you'll know him" She did as instructed, and was taken through the nine tails past. From the first time he was separated by the six paths, to the attack and sealing from the fourth hokage, she saw it all. After that, she was back in Naruto's mind with Kurama. She realized that he wasn't as bad as the rumors, and believed him. Then she was taken out of his mind, and put back into her body. She blinked to make sure she was back, and held out her hand to Kurama. He looked at it with confusion, but then shook hands with her as a sign of friendship. He then switched back over to Naruto, and Naruto then realized that she was happy. He then noticed that Konohamaru was back behind her, in awe at the new power that Naruto had. "Whoa Naruto, what happened to you? Did you finally get a second chakra nature, or did you get a new super ultimate jutsu better than the rasengan?" Naruto looked at him with surprise. "You don't remember what happened a couple of days ago?" "Not that I can remember, why? Did something big happen?" Naruto then turned to Kakashi, who was walking over to them. He came up in front of Naruto, and whispered something in his ear. "When you think the time is right", he then turned to Konohamaru. "Naruto will explain everything when he's ready. For now, well go back to Naruto's house and explain everything." Then Naruto turned back into his normal form, and walked away with Sakura and Kakashi. _"I wonder what's up with Naruto."_ He then went to follow Naruto back to his house, still questioning what was going on, and what had happened the past couple of days that he couldn't remember.

They entered the village through the main gates, and went to Naruto's house. Naruto opened the door, room still clean and little dusty, and sat down on his bed, while everyone else circled around him on the floor. Naruto sighed, and started to explain. "That power you saw me with a couple of minutes ago was something that no one else has in this village has. Only 8 other people in the world have this. It is a huge vast ocean, per say, of chakra, that only 9 people can have. We are called jinchuuriki, and currently, I am a jinchuuriki as stands." Konohamaru stared at him now, questionably at this. "So what is a jinchuuriki? I've heard about them, but never really knew what they were." Yamato then jumped in through the window, and walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, if you don't mind, L-". "He paused, and noticed that everyone was joined together in Naruto's room. "What's going on here?" Naruto turned to him, and said "nothing, were just here to explain some stuff to Konohamaru." He understood, and took Kakashi with him to Tsunade's, saying that they would be back later, and left. They then turned their attention back to Konohamaru, and continued to explain things. "Jinchuuriki are "vessels", according to lady chio, that wield unimaginable power because they have a tailed beast sealed inside of them. If not controlled properly, the tailed beast chakra can leak out, and turn the host into the tailed beast. If the person gets angry enough, or consumed by emotions, the tailed beast can be fully revived. There are 9 in total, from the first tailed beast Shukaku, all the way up to the nine tailed fox, Kurama." Konohamaru stared at Naruto.

"so which one do you have, Naruto?" Naruto looked down at his stomach, and gripped it. "I have the nine tailed fox that almost completely destroyed the leaf, and killed my father and mother." Konohamaru just stared at him. The image of the nine tails attacking the Leaf village was horrific enough, nut now knowing that it had been inside his mentor was hard enough to believe. "So that means that you have a creature inside of you!?" Naruto nodded, he then stood up, along with Sakura. "C'mon, I'll show you what I mean by "unimaginable power"" He nodded, and followed them back to the training grounds. Naruto then went to the center. "Stand back. I'll show you when it's not controlled, then controlled." Konohamaru agreed to that, and went to the center to go watch. Naruto then went into his sub conscious. He met the nine tails in his sub conscious, and went into his cage. "I need you to lend me some of your power and rage, so I can demonstrate something."** "That's surprising to hear from someone who always says "I don't need your power".** " Well now I do need it to show Konohamaru that you're not that bad." **"I'll guess I'll go along with this little stunt of yours, but I'll decide what happens. If you go past the six tail mark, I won't hold back from reviving myself."**

Naruto agreed to this, and then left his subconscious. He opened up his eyes, and told Konohamaru to take a few steps back so that he wouldn't get caught in the power wave from the chakra, He agreed to move back, and took a couple steps back. Naruto then put his two hands together with his pointer and middle lined up straight. He then started to get red chakra swirling around his body, like when he was fighting Neji. After he had the chakra shroud, he began to channel the rage into his head, and soon, his cheek markings began to scatter and divide into a point. His k9's began to grow in size and length, and his eyes, now shut, began to build up a black ring around them. Konohamaru noticed this, and began to shift back a little. Naruto's hair then began to shift and move wildly, and he was ready. "This is the true first step to my kyuubi form. I have only used this once, and that was when I was fighting Neji in the Chunin Exams. If your ready, then come at me." "Allright, here I come!" Konohamaru then came running in with a kunai in hand. Naruto noticed this, and ran towards him also, a lot quicker than him. Konohamaru then came in stabbing in, but Naruto came back with his own kunai, and parried it. He then threw a barrage of shuriken, all of them at Konohamaru. He then used his searing ash jutsu, and stopped them all in their tracks. The ash created a huge smoke barrier, allowing Konohamaru to go hide underground. Naruto, at that time, blew away all of the smoke with one yell from his voice. The pressure from this caused the smoke to instantaneously vanish, along with pushing down a huge dent in the earth, causing Konohamaru to come up. Naruto then stood up, saying "You want me to go another level up?" Konohamaru was in delight, and screamed out a joyful yes. Naruto then began to get angrier with the kyuubi's rage, and the chakra shroud began to turn into a bubbling cloak, and completely surrounded him, forming ears along with three tails. Konohamaru then noticed that his rage was growing angrier, and realized that he should be careful. Naruto then looked up at him with a dangerous rage, and said "C'mon, let's go already!"

Konohamaru then agreed, and went after Naruto. Naruto then started to go on all fours, running extremely fast with a huge anger in his eyes. His feet and palms hitting the ground hard, causing the earth to break down from the nine tails chakra. Konohamaru came at him with full brute force, with a rasengan at hand. When they collided, Konohamaru nailed him with his rasengan, causing him to be tossed back hard into the wall. It caused him to go fifteen feet into the wall, and partially knocked him out. Konohamaru landed after the attack, with happiness in his eyes, knowing that he actually got a hit on Naruto. He then announced with a delightful tone, "C'mon is that all the nine tailed fox has to offer?" Naruto then came out of the rubble, and Konohamaru noticed that a fourth tail had appeared in the dust. Naruto's rage then grew even worse, and his skin started to peel off, revealing the nine tails chakra underneath it. "Better watch out Konohamaru. That was only the beginning." He then started to release chakra from his mouth, and it surrounded him, forming a huge black sphere. The last thing Konohamaru noticed was that his eyes were fully red, consumed by anger.

Sakura yelled out "be extremely careful now, Naruto's has an extreme power that can and can't be controlled. Be on your guard!" He took this into consideration, and braced himself for what was to come. _"So now he's just gonna have another tail added?"_ he thought, but he was way off on his calculations. Then he noticed that the black sphere had a stream of black smoke leaking out from the top. "That can't be good" he mumbled under his breath. Then a huge explosion of dark red chakra exploded from the top of the sphere, causing Sakura and Konohamaru to jump back at least fifty feet. The explosion caused all of the birds in the surrounding area to flee, and a huge depression, about ninety feet deep, was formed all around Naruto. Konohamaru waited for the dust to settle, then went running back to the site of where Naruto was. When he got there, he was completely shocked at the outcome of Naruto's third transformation.

Four tails swishing around, but, more complete. He had a complete dark red cloak all around him, and all you could see was the chakra, nothing else. His eyes turned pure white, and his mouth was sharp, filled with chakra fangs. Most of him wasn't even there anymore, and Konohamaru feared that he would be killed by him. Then, Sakura came in range of Naruto. "N-Naruto, Naruto, are you still there?" Naruto Looked at her through his sub-conscious, and saw her concern and fear. He then let out a low growl, but then spoke to her through the chakra cloak. "I'm still here, don't worry." He then stood up, and looked her in the eyes. She was able to go past the chakra and into his mind. She was able to see that it was Naruto, and was joyous in the thought that he was ok. He then turned towards Konohamaru. "This good enough for you for right now?" Konohamaru was in awe at the sight of the chakra shroud. "Allright, let's go then!"

Konohamaru moved first. He came in, running with kunai in hand. He dove in and struck, but only to find that when he stabbed him, the chakra protected him, absorbing the kunai, and grabbing Konohamaru with one of his tails. He then held up Konohamaru with his tail, and took the kunai he grabbed from him in his hands. He was ready to strike, when Konohamaru made a smoldering ash jutsu, and blinded Naruto again with the searing sash. Konohamaru was able to escape from him, jumping back onto the ground. Naruto then swept away the smoldering ash with one of his tails, and stretched out his arm to grab Konohamaru. He grabbed a hold of him, only to find out that it was a clone, and that Konohamaru had a rasengan ready behind Naruto. Running towards him, he readied his rasengan to max power, pouring all of his chakra into it. _"This is it, I'm gonna end it with this, and be the master now, not the student anymore, especially since I'm a chunin." _Naruto noticed the bright light behind him, and had one of his tails stretch out and grab Konohamaru's hand, smashing him into the ground. He then picked him back up with his tail, and brought him up front in front of his face. "Do you still think this is as easy as before? I've used this stage at least twice now in my life. No one has ever been able to defeat me."

Konohamaru was amazed at this fact, but then tried to kick him in the face with his foot. Naruto then grabbed it with his hand, making sure his shark claws didn't dig into his skin. He then put him down in front of him, and shook hands with him. "Do you still want to see my last stage?" Konohamaru was excited the thought, and agreed to see the final transformation. Naruto then started to focus on the pinnacle of the nine tails rage, and was starting to form the chakra skeleton of the nine tailed fox. Konohamaru first saw that the shoulder blades were being formed, then followed the spinal skeleton. The rear legs then formed, and then the front ones. After everything was formed, the skull finally started to form as a whole shut skull, then it cracked open, revealing the anger of the nine tails. After the full skeleton was formed, his tails then started to move much faster, causing two more tails to form from the previous four.

Naruto then stood up on his two feet, and walked over to Konohamaru in full chakra shroud and skeleton. Konohamaru was starting to walk back, in fear that he was out of control, but Sakura then reassured him that it was him. She took his arm and Naruto then stuck out his. They shook, and Konohamaru then went into his sub conscious and saw Naruto on top of the Kyuubi's head, waving at him. He then exited, and was back in his mind. Naruto was standing in front of with, grinning with excitement, like Konohamaru. Sakura then jumped back, and Naruto and Konohamaru jumped back with her. Naruto then told them to follow him to the final valley. Although it was quite the ways away, they agreed to it. Naruto then went on all fours, and started walking to the final valley. Naruto was in front, with Konohamaru and Sakura following behind him. They were jumping from tree to tree now, with Naruto kyuubi chakra and skeleton cloak leading the way. Konohamaru was suspicious about a huge kyuubi chakra leading the way through the hidden leaf village, but it apparently didn't faze him or Sakura, so it was apparently ok. They then reached the front of the village gates, where they would have to pass through to get to the final valley. Naruto realized that this was a problem, and realized that the best way to get through was to stretch out an arm and pull himself across extremely fast so that they could only see a red blur. He then told this to Sakura and Konohamaru, and they agreed it was the best way to do things. Naruto then grabbed them both of his arms, and make sure that he had a tight secure on them. He then stretched out his arm, attaching it to a tree limb, and pulled himself, along with Sakura and Konohamaru across the entrance as fast as he could go. Naruto was successful in this, and had them get on his back so that they could go faster. With Naruto running at top speeds of up to 80 miles per hour, they reached the final valley in no time.

Once they got there, Naruto then let them off his back, and he stood up, and walked over to the huge statue of Madara Uchiha. Naruto then flashed back to the final valley battle. "Why can't you understand, SAUSKE!" He flashed back to when they were on the statue's feet, with jutsu's loaded. Inside of his subconscious, he remembered all of the hatred and remorse he had they're. Attempting not to continue his transformation, he subdued his thoughts, and focused on why he was there. He then stood up on his feet, and walked over to the center of the field, in front of the waterfall. He then turned around, and looked at them. "This is the place where I last fought and saw Sauske before I went off to go train with Jiraya. It was the first place where I told sauske that he was the first person I ever had a true bond with. I will never forget the battle I had with him." Sakura turned her head down in sadness for Naruto, knowing that it must have hurt him hard, especially since he is so caring. Konohamaru took this as a sad thing too, and turned his head down in respect for the bond they once had. Once they were done grieving, Naruto then turned around, still in full chakra shroud and skeleton, and went down on all fours again. He then started to curl his tails into the front of his face, and began to release negative and positive chakra spheres. His tails in front then began to gather these chakra spheres like a magnet, forming them into a ball in front of his face. Once the sphere was complete, he began to condense the huge sphere down into a small yet powerful mass of chakra. Once completely compacted down, he then cracked open his chakra jaw, and swallowed the chakra sphere. It did a small quick explosion in his mouth, and then Naruto cocked back the front half of his body, and was loaded. He then aimed for the waterfall, and shot at full force into the waterfall mixed with a mountain. The explosion was so enormous; he had to protect Sakura and Konohamaru from the blast waves, which shaved down the surrounding woods to bare nothing. He then unwrapped them from his six chakra tails, and allowed them to see what had happened. Sakura was horrified at the death of the forest, and Konohamaru was amazed and frightened at the same time. "N-Naruto, what have you done!?" Sakura said through tearing eyes. "I haven't destroyed it. If you check, this is just a genjutsu I had set up by someone."

With a quick swish of his tails, the devastation disappeared, and everything was back to normal. Naruto then came out of his nine tails cloak, and fell down on his hands and knees, covered in red burns. Naruto then immediately went into his subconscious, and went to the kyuubi. "Thank you nine tails, especially for not trying to take over." The nine tails just smirked at him, and then replied. **"I'm surprised you're thanking me for causing you pain, especially for burning you all over your body." **Naruto just smirked him back, and left his sub conscious. Back in his body, he was attempting to get up, but the pain hit him, causing him to fall back down onto the ground. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Sakura running over, screaming his name. When he woke up, his burns were gone, and Sakura and Konohamaru were surrounding him, Sakura healing him. "Ugh, S-Sakura, are you ok?" She looked over at him with tearing eyes, and replied. "God you're so stupid. Why on earth did you do this to your body? Captain Yamato told you that it would shorten your lifespan!" When Konohamaru heard this, he looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes as well. "Why the heck did you do that Naruto? Don't you know that if you die, I'll have lost a good foe, friend, and teacher!?"

He said through throat choked tears. Naruto then looked at them both, and realized the pain and worry that he had caused them. He stood up, and apologized for all of the worry he caused them. He then started to walk back to the training field, but later on, he needed support from the both of them. Once they got there, they sat down and ate lunch. Afterwards, Naruto started to explain to Konohamaru that the kyuubi's powers can always have to sides. "The nine tails power, along with any other jinchuuriki, will always have a double edged to it. In my case, the nine tails rage towards humanity causes to blend with my rage, and make's the chakra shroud that you saw in my first stage. As my rage grows, the nine tails grows along with mine, and it turns me into my second stage and so on, until I lose myself, and my body gets taken over by the nine tails, fully reviving the nine tails." Both Konohamaru and Sakura took this as a shock, because this is the first time both of them had heard how it happened. "Allright then, should I now go on with the second version?" Sakura then stood up, along with Konohamaru, and Sakura said "That should be enough for today." Konohamaru sighed, and was bummed out. "Well allright then, we can continue tomorrow. See you then Konohamaru." Naruto then left, jumping up into the tree. Sakura then got up, and told Konohamaru that they should continue with the chakra control training. He agreed to this, and they continued. "So, when you're controlling just basic chakra…"

Naruto was now getting close to the hidden leaf. He was flashing back to what Konohamaru and Sakura said. _"God you're so stupid. Why on earth did you do this to your body? Captain Yamato told you that it would shorten your lifespan!" _ Naruto was thinking this over in his thoughts, and was wondering what would of happened if he went up to eight tails. He was also in his sub conscious, sitting at the base of the kyuubi, while Kurama was lying down. "Would you have really taken over me if I went over six tails?" Kurama took this question into consideration; then replied **"It would have decided on how I felt during the situation. In that case, I would have probably allowed you to go up to seven tails, but if you went over that extra tail, I would have taken over. Finally getting freedom from in here would probably be a lot better." **"Then why didn't you do it? I was so consumed by your hatred; it was even hard just to stay conscious up to the four tail transformation. I didn't even think when I was running towards the final valley, I just wanted…." **"To kill?" **

Naruto stuttered, and then looked up at the nine tails. **"I've had that feeling ever since I was separated from the ten tails. The other tailed beasts just started to roam after the sage of the six paths died, but I hated that the sage of the six paths died. Afterwards, I just hated humanity for its greed, hatred, and bloodshed. Soon, they grew to hate me for hating them, and it just stayed inside of me all of those 265 years. Nobody really showed any remorse for killing their own kind. It was terrible in the first, second, and third great ninja war. No one cared about how many people were killed, or who lost. All they wanted to do was win, gain land, and rule." **The nine tails then stood up, and Naruto jumped onto his head. "I understand how hatred can rule your life. You've seen me go through all of those hardships, and yet here I am, dealing with it all. I've grown to go past these hardships, and to accept what has happened." Kurama then looked at him, glaring for the words he spoke. **"Hm, I've lived inside of you all of your life. Most of your hardships have always been small compared to mine. I know that you are just the number one knucklehead hyperactive ninja, but the ideas you create sometimes don't work out as you planned. Most humans don't care about the other side, or what that person cared for or had in their lives. Your concept will fail eventually, and you will have so much hatred that it'll explode in the instance of the battle, and lead to you relying on me." **He then smirked at Naruto, and tipped him off of his head. "I figured you would tip me off like that. Fine, have it your way, but I will find out someday how to get rid of all that hatred inside of you." He then left his subconscious, and focused on how he was going to learn how to control the chakra.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training the kyuubi

Naruto was now entering the hidden leaf, so that he could go back to his house, and nod off. When he reached the gates, he noticed that Tsunade and Sakura, along with Konohamaru, were there waiting for him. _"Oh no, do they really think that I'm really that badly injured?"_ He then leapt down from the trees, and walked up to them. "What's wrong guys, did I do something wrong?" Tsunade then walked up to him, and took a look at his chakra channels. Some of the channels had red chakra, and others had blue chakra. She looked at him with concern. "I need to have you come in to the hospital for an exam. I won't say what's wrong, but I need you to come right now" "Uh, okay" Naruto said, and left with Tsunade. When they reached the hospital, Naruto then sat in the bed, and waited for Tsunade. When she came in, she also brought Kakashi, Yamato, and the frog sage of mount Myoboku. "What's the old geezer frog doin here, along with kakashi and yamato?" Tsunade then spoke.

"There are irregular chakras in your chakra channels. Some are the kyuubi's, and some are yours. The problem with this is that the chakra irregularities can cause you to turn nine tails on accident, instead of using your own chakra. In any case, it doesn't look permanent. This chakra effect happened before with other people who had two chakra natures. But as long as you have this condition, which should last three weeks, you must be careful about your training. If you suddenly turn into the nine tails while training with someone who doesn't know you're the jinchuuriki, then word will spread, and everyone would be targeting you." Naruto looked down at his stomach again, then back up at her. "You should know better than anyone that I can pass through it. I haven't given up yet, and I won't back down now. I know what to do." He then left with kakashi and yamato to go train.

"While were training Naruto, remember what lady Tsunade said, especially with the chunin exams coming up in three weeks. You have to make sure that you have this under control when the time comes" Kakashi noted. Naruto took this into consideration, and figured that if the worst case scenario happened, then he would just suppress it with the sealing jutsu he had. Kakashi looked worried, then just said ok, and left along with yamato. Naruto then headed to the training ground again, when he was stopped by Sakura. "Naruto, I need you to come with me, we have a mission."

Naruto nodded, and followed her back to the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade was waiting at her desk, with Tonton and Shizune at her side next to the desk. Kakashi was at the right side, waiting for her. They walked in, and stood in front of the desk. "Allright you three, here's your next mission." Sai then came in from the door. "Sorry I was late; I had some things to do." He then walked next to Sakura, and stood. "I want you to infiltrate and investigate a village that's moving here to the land of fire. They're coming from the land of ogres, and I want to make sure that they're not doing anything suspicious. They have no reason to move here, so I want you to be cautious." "Allright then, well take it!" Naruto said, and they all left her room, with kakashi as captain.

"I don't want anything going wrong on this mission. You got it Naruto?" Naruto quickly turned his head in annoyance. "Why is it always me who gets blamed for these things!?" "Because you're the one who usually messes them up" Sakura said. He then slumpt his head down, and replied."Aw, Sakura that's just mean." Kakashi then interjected "were not just going here for simple investigation, theirs word that they use to live here in the land of fire, but 50 years ago, they left for some odd reason. Our real mission is to find out why they've come back all of a suddenly, and report back." "Got it" they all said, and kept on leaping through the trees to get to the meeting point, which was just up ahead. "Hey Naruto, what did lady Tsunade want with you?" Sakura said. "Oh it's nothing, it's nothing. She just wanted to make sure that I, uh, make sure that I keep training so that I'm a good role model to all of the other genin!" He said with a big grin and a giddish tone. "Allright, just making sure it wasn't anything serious." She then focused back to jumping, and Naruto then went ahead to make sure that the pathways were ok. When he went up ahead, he spotted a couple of little kids caught in the stream. "Hey, hang on, well get you out!" Naruto then jumped down from the branches, and make some kagebushin to rescue the two children. He brought them onto dry land, and wiped them down with a towel.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" The two little girls looked up, and noticed that he was wearing a leaf village headband, and that he had cheek markings. One of the girls, about ten years old with blue hair and yellow eyes, along with long hair and blue eyelashes, smiled at him, and pinched his cheeks, saying "ha ha, you look like a kitty!" The other little girl, about four, with green eyes and yellow hair, short, stared at his cheek marks too, and said, "Kitty, kitty!" also. He winced at the pinching, and said "Hey, hey, you don't pinch people's cheeks!" He then pulled back, and rubbed his cheeks. "Are you guys all alone out here? Do you have any parents?" They both shook their heads no, and their stomach's growled. Sakura then jumped down with sai and kakashi. "Naruto, what are you doing!? You left all of a sudden, what happened?" Naruto looked up from being crouched in front of the two girls. "Oh, well I saw these two girls in the river, being pulled by the tide, so I pulled them off and dried them off. They said that they have no parents, and that they're out here all alone." Sakura then came over, and looked at the two girls. She saw that the one with the blue hair had a gash in her foot, probably from stepping on the sharp rocks. "She's got a gash in her foot, and they both looked malnourished. Let me heal her real quick, and then we'll bring them with us to the land of ogres to see if that's where they came from, since we're basically there." Naruto agreed to this, and took the girls in his arms. He then started to get up, and he turned around. Sakura noticed that his cheek markings were starting to thicken, his k9's a little larger than usual, and his eyes were somewhat sharp like the kyuubi's. "Naruto, are you sure you're ok, your face." He then put the girls down, and went over to the river to take a look. _"Oh crap, how am I gonna cover this up?" _He then turned around. "Oh, the chakra from Kurama is starting to mess with mine a little bit, so this will only last until it's settled down."

She looked shocked, then just said ok, and told him to pick up the girls, and follow them to the land of ogres. Everyone then started to move in the trees, with Naruto carrying the two girls, who he soon figured out that their names were Aoka and Izumi. They then told him through his ears while they were on his back that they did use to live in the land of ogres, but were abandoned by their father when they went for a walk with him. Naruto got a little angry at this and got a little faster with his jumping speed when thinking about this. _"How the heck could a father leave his two little girls abandoned in the woods?" _He then clenched his hands, and sped through the forest, with everyone else trying to catch up. "Naruto, wait up, you know that we can't keep up with you!" Naruto ignored her, and kept going. He soon reached an open area, and stopped there to let them catch up. "Hey, are you ok?" Aoka said. He set them down, and let them rest. "Ha ha, you jump like a bunny!" Izumi said in happiness and excitement. He then smiled at them, and then the rest of the team jumped down from the trees. "Huh, huh, c'mon Naruto, you know that we can't keep up with you when you're going like this!" Naruto then apologized to them, and Kakashi then said that they should rest here for the night. They all agreed, and Naruto let the girls go rest up in a tent that was set up.

He then set to work collecting firewood and setting up sleeping bags. After everything was set up, they sat down, and the two little girls came out of the tent to come and eat. "Allrighty then, here you go. Some ramen will perk you up real quick!" He then opened up the top to the ramen, and gave it to the two of them. They sniffed at it, and took a quick bite. They're eyes opened up wide, and scarfed it down quickly, leaving nothing at the bottom. "More please" they asked as they gave the leftover garbage to them. Naruto then made another two cups, and gave it to them. They scarfed it down again, and then were happy with their filled stomachs. They then went to sleep in the tent, and everyone else was settled everywhere else. Sai was making sure his equipment was clean and ready for battle; Sakura was making sure that she had her medical equipment ready, and Kakashi was reading his book in the tree. Naruto was over at the river, attempting to control his chakra again by training. He was loading chakra into his kunai, and was sharpening the chakra edges to make it even more effective. He then threw it through the tree, and into a second one. He then went to retrieve it, and came back, when he noticed that Aoka was out over there watching him. "What are you doing Kitty?" he then came over, and explained it to her. "My name isn't Kitty, its Naruto." "Na-ru-to?" "Yup, that's right!" He then kneeled down to her height, and looked at her. "So, you don't know who your parents are?" She looked down. "I know that my daddy was a chunin, and my mommy was a ninja too, but she retired so that she could look after us." She then walked over to the river, and sat down. Naruto came over, and sat down next to her.

"Did your parents love you?" "My mommy said that she loved us very much. She also said that she would die for us we were so important to her once. But daddy only said that he was happy with us. It seems like whenever daddy and mommy were downstairs, they would be fighting over things, like why we were here." She then looked over to Izumi, who was sleeping in the tent. "I never had parents, so I don't know how it feels to have parents all around, but I think it would be nice at least to have them." Aoka looked at him with surprise, and then looked over at Izumi. "So, how did you end up in the river like that?" "We were cleaning off ourselves when a huge wave of water swept us out. I was trying to pull us both out of the water, when my foot stepped on a sharp rock, making a hole in my foot." He looked concerned at her, and asked her how she was now. "Oh, I'm allright now. That pink haired lady healed me, and told me that I was going to be allright, so I trust her." Naruto then smiled, and looked out at the water. Aoka then asked "hey Naruto, why do you have those cuts on your face?" He then just sat there, and looked at the water. "Oh, it's nothing. I just got cut by some rock when I was training a couple of days ago." She looked confused, but then said ok, and stood up. Naruto did the same, and told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to, that she could talk to him. She said ok with a smile, and went to bed. He then went to the tree, and went to sleep also.

In his dream, he was walking through a field of grass in the prairie, with the nine tails walking next to him. Kurama then turned around, and glared at him. Naruto then turned to him, and had the tailed cloak on him, consuming his body, and causing him to grow into the nine tails. He then looked at himself, and started to roar in pain and hatred. He then looked at the nine tails, and sliced through him, causing the nine tails turned into Sakura, and she was sliced now in half. Naruto then woke up with a jolt, and hit his head on the tree branch. "Owwww, ah that hurts." He awoke to everyone working on cleaning up the site. He then jumped down, and the two girls came to greet him. "Hi Naruto!" Aoka said with a cheerful voice. "Hi kitty, did you have a nice nap?" Izumi said. Naruto looked at Izumi, and said again "my name is not kitty, its Naruto, ok?" She nodded her head, and then went off with Aoka to go help out with cleaning.

Naruto then walked over to Sakura, who complained about how he wasn't up to help cleaning. Naruto then apologized to her, and went to go help Kakashi pick up the blankets. After everything was cleaned up, they started to go jumping in the trees, with Naruto carrying the two girls. As they were jumping, one of the girls complained. "Ow, Naruto, your nails are digging into my legs." He then stopped quickly and let them down for a few minutes. He looked at his hands, and noticed that his fingernails had grown out a little bit, with the tips sharp. _"Oh great, like I need this now, how am I going to cover this up."_ He then told them to go ride on Sakura or Kakashi, because his back was starting to hurt. They then agreed to this, and they went on their backs.

Kakashi then said "hold on for a couple of minutes, I need to discuss something with Naruto. He then went off to a quick place with Naruto somewhere else. "Has it gotten worse?" Naruto then showed his hands, and his k9's. "Well, let's see how this goes, if it gets so bad that you start to get your chakra cloak, and then I'll tell you to go home and abort the mission." Naruto sighed at this, and said ok to it. They then went back, and Kakashi then picked up Aoka, and started to move again with Kakashi. Naruto then moved towards the back, so that they didn't notice. Once they got towards the entrance to the land of ogres, they got down off of the trees, and started walking towards the entrance. Kakashi then went towards the back to make sure that Naruto's chakra was cooling down. "I'm fine now that I'm on the ground, but I've gotta be careful when doing anything like that." His cheek markings were going down, along with his k9's, nails, and eyes. Kakashi then said ok to this, and started to go back up to the front of the group. Now entering the land of ogres, two guards approached them.

"Hey, what are you five doing here? Strangers aren't allowed to come into the caravan area." The two girls then came down, and a lady suddenly came out from the crowd behind them. "Oh thank God, are you girls ok? I thought I would never see you again!" They then went down to the lady, and hugged her. "Wait, so, that's your mother then?" They turned around and said yes to that in happiness. "Hello, my name is Kikiri" she said with politeness and happiness. Naruto then stepped up front, and said "were from the hidden leaf village. We were on a mission to help you guys travel to the land of fire." The leader then came up front. With black hair, tan skin, and around his fourties, he seemed proper to be running a land. "Hello, my name is Mitsuo. I am the village leader, and have been leading this great land for over twenty years." Kakashi then stepped up to him, and said that they were under the orders of the hokage to help them travel to the land of fire, and to make sure that nothing that they did would cause any harm to the land of fire or the hidden leaf. He then understood what he was implying and allowed them to stay around to survey what they were doing.

Once everything was settled, Naruto then went to go see how everything was, when Aoka and Izumi ran up to him, happy and cheerful to see him. "So, how are you guys now that you're with your mother?" "Were doing so much better now and my mommy said that she wants to meet you!" Naruto was surprised to hear this, but said that it would be better if she didn't, looking at his claws. "Our mom doesn't care what you look like; she said that she just wants to meet the person who saved us."

Naruto then sighed, and agreed to meet her. He then started to walk with them, with Izumi holding his hand, when his claws and k9's, along with his facial markings and eyes, grew out to full length. "I'm sorry Izumi and Aoka, but right now I can't. I have, uh, important stuff to go take care of right now." He then ran off into the trees. "Hm, I wonder what's wrong with him", Izumi said. Aoka then looked to where he was running off, and had a suspicious feel about it. Naruto was now running towards kakashi, who was talking to the chief. He jumped down from the trees, and ran towards kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, I've got a problem." Kakashi then looked at him, and understood.

He excused himself from the king,

and went off with Naruto into the trees. "I'm concerned now, considering that it's gone this far in such a short time. I-" Naruto then said that he didn't feel so good, and the tailed cloak began to sprout up from his hands and feet, crawling up his legs and arms. "Damn it, Kakashi what now!?" He then told Naruto to go back to the Hidden Leaf to wait it out. Naruto understood, and started to run back on all fours in the trees. Sakura and Sai then came by, and asked "what happened to Naruto?" He told her that he wasn't feeling good, and went home. She was suspicious about this, but just said ok to him. Naruto was now running at full speed on all fours towards the hidden leaf, with one tail in full form. "Darn it, I've got to hurry before it fully goes to four tails."

He then bolted past the trees, and was coming to the entrance of the hidden leaf. "Allright then, I'm almost th-. "He then sprouted four tails, and had to stop in his tracks to deal with the pain of peeling flesh. Falling off of the tree, he hit the ground hard, with half of his flesh peeled off _"Ah, god dammit, it burns!" _He then crawled up against the tree, and his eyes went completely red. With all of his flesh peeled off now, he now began to release chakra from his mouth, with it forming into the black sphere. _"Dammit, how does any jinchuuriki deal with this?" _He then got consumed in the sphere, and in minutes, it exploded to where he was in his second transformation. _"Well, I can't go into the village like this, and I can't go back to the caravan like this either."_

He then remembered that he could turn this into the controlled kyuubi chakra. He then focused all of his will into this. The dark red chakra shroud began to peel off, showing the yellow chakra robe behind it. Once he was done, he planned to go to the hidden valley to wait it out, but then heard a scream. "Ahhhh, somebody help me!" "I told you not to scream, and now you're getting it." Naruto then ran over to where he heard the scream come from. A girl was there and an older guy, about in his twenties, stabbing her with a knife. Naruto then ran in, in no time, stretched out his chakra arm, and shoved the guy away from her, while pulling the knife out in the process. He then shoved the guy into a huge tree, and knocked him out in the process. He then ran to grab the girl, and pulled her over to a tree to lay her down. He then sat down in front of her, and placed one of his chakra arms on her lacerated stomach. He then healed her wounds, and sat her down on the branch properly. "Hey, are you allright" Naruto said to her. "Yeah, I think so".

She looked up, and this is what she saw. She saw a teenage boy, about sixteen, glowing from head to toe in a gold light, with chakra flames coming out from all around him. A huge robe, with black circles and rings around them, connecting all around to the center of his stomach, and sharp eyes, along with pointed teeth and thick cheek markings on his face. "Who the heck are you!?" Naruto then quickly looked over and brought out one of the kyuubi's hands to block a knife being thrown at him and the girl. The man shifted in surprise, and brought out an arsenal of kunai loaded up in a huge ak-47. Realizing this, Naruto then jumped down from the tree, and landed in front of the man. "You really think that weak block will stop this baby!? Each kunai is loaded with acid, and chakra to go through any defense, so you'll die instantly. As a courteously, I'll let you tell me your name so I can remember my 100th kill!"

Naruto then spoke saying "You really are crazy. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and no one's gonna kill me until I become hokage." The man then reacted by shooting out over a hundred kunai at once. "Look out!" the girl screamed at him, but then shut up in surprise. Naruto then pulled out his nine chakra tails, and used them to make a huge defensive wall, making the kunai useless. "What the heck! What are you!?" He then used the chakra tails to grab him, and toss him on the ground, holding him down. He then used two of his tails to break the kunai shooting ak-47, and turned it all to ash with his chakra. "Aw, c'mon, do you know how long that took me to make!?" Naruto then shut him up by tossing him hard on the ground, knocking him out cold. Naruto then looked up to the girl on the branch, and smiled at her, waved, and then ran off like a yellow flash. The girl then jumped down from the tree, and watched the yellow light fade out. "What was he?"

He was going to go run over to the final valley, but the realized that he should go back to the caravan, knowing that he was in control now. He then started to run back over to the caravan, so that he could make sure everyone was ok, including Izumi and Aoka. When he got there, he entered into the room where he should have been sleeping. He entered through the window, but when he got in, Izumi and Aoka were there in his bed, sitting up waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here!?" They both looked at him in surprise. Aoka looked at him with surprise, and Izumi smiled in amazement at him, because to her, he looked like one of the coolest things she's ever seen. "Who are you" Izumi said. "N-Naruto?" Aoka said.

Naruto then shifted over to the bed, and they shifted to the floor. He sat down on the bed, and made sure that they were alone, and no one else was there. "Well, the thing is, I'm a jinchuuriki." They both just stared at him in amazement and fear, wondering if he would kill them or save them. "My mommy told me about that. She says that they are people with a evil creatures inside of them who can't usually control them." Aoka then butt in, saying "yeah, I thought they couldn't control them?" Naruto then turned around quickly, and turned back around as quickly, and dashed over to the window. "Do you guys wanna come and see?" They said yes in agreement, delighted and excited to go. Naruto then told them to wait near the window. He then opened up the window, and jumped down. He then told them to jump down, and that he would catch them. Aoka wasn't sure, but Izumi jumped without question at all. Naruto saw that she was coming in too fast, and stretched out one of his kyuubi hands to catch her. She landed softly on his hand, and slid down into his arms. "Yay, that was really fun!" She yelled out happily, and Aoka was next. "C'mon Aoka, that was the most fun I've ever had! You've got to try it!" Aoka was unsure at first, so Naruto then jumped back up to her. "Here, I'll carry you down, if you want." She agreed to this, and got on his back. Naruto then stretched out his kyuubi arm, and pulled himself down. Aoka was amazed at this, and they both believed him. Once they were down, Naruto let her off, and then told them to go home to their mom, knowing that she must be worried. They said ok in glumness, and ran home.

Naruto then went back into his bed, and went to sleep in his kyuubi cloak. While sleeping, he dreamt that he was buried underground in ten feet of snow in the ice. Looking around, he noticed that he saw the hidden leaf villagers moving away in a strange way. He then saw Sakura and Sai, along with Kakashi moving in the same direction. He tried to yell out to them, but his throat was being gagged, as if he was being hanged and pulled down by a stronger force than gravity. Starting to lose consciousness, he then saw Sauske moving towards him, with a chidori in hand. Naruto was almost passed out, as he quietly whispered his name in the ice. Sauske then cut through him with the chidori, and he woke up with his eyes wide open. He sat up, still partially tired from the night before, and rubbed his head, while his body ached all over. "Ah man, last night just hurt."

He then stood up, and realized that he was still in his chakra cloak. Knowing this, he went over to Kakashi's room, and came in through the window again in secret. "Hey, hey Kakashi sensei, are you up? Kakashi then sat up in annoyance, blinded by Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here? Aren't you suppost to be in the hidden leaf sleeping and waiting off the effects of the chakra fusion?" Naruto then sat on the windowsill. "I was able to turn it into the controlled chakra, but then I heard a girl scream, and I ran to save her from a guy with acidic covered kunai, and I decided that the guards wouldn't let me in without one of my teammates, so I came back over here to make sure everything was ok." Kakashi then looked at him, and realized that it was morning. He then told Naruto to follow him out, and he agreed. They exited out of the front door of the moving caravan house, and had Naruto follow him behind. As they were walking through, everyone was just staring at him, questioning what the heck he was. "Don't worry about them, they're just civilians who have no idea what the heck is going on. Just stay next to me, and you'll be fine." Naruto understood, and followed behind. They were almost to the front of the caravan, where the king was, when they heard a huge scream coming from all around them. All of the people in their caravans were being taken out and hauled off with nets by horses and a few cars. Naruto saw this, and looked at kakashi. "You know what to do, I'll go warn Sakura and Sai about this. They both agreed to this, and ran off in either direction.

Kakashi was running at full speed to go tell Sakura about this, when he saw Sai using his beast scroll on five guys at once. Kakashi then stepped in with a chidori, and sliced them all down with it. "C'mon, we gotta go warn Sakura about this." "What happened to Naruto, I haven't seen him in three days?" "We'll talk about that later. Right now he's trying to save all of the people in the back are of the caravan." Sai understood, and they ran towards Sakura's room. When they got there, the top of the caravan exploded, showing Sakura punching eight guys out at once. Sai and Kakashi just stood there in happiness that she was ok. "What the heck are you guys doing, and where did all of these guys come from!?" Kakashi then explained the situation to her, and she understood him. "So where's Naruto then? I haven't seen him in a while?" Kakashi explained that he was helping out the people in the back, and she understood. They all ran up towards the king to protect him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running towards the back of the caravan, knocking out all of the goons he saw in his path in an instant. While running, he saw a caravan explode from all around, with Izumi and Aoka captured in a net, being carried by a huge hulking man, in his thirties, with blue hair and green eyes. "Hey, what do you think your doing, get back here!" The man turned to look at him, grinned, and then left in an instant, with his goons following him. Naruto was able to pummel twenty five of them, and had them tied up in an instant with his kyuubi hand. He then handed them over to the guards, and ran off after the girls. "Naruto wait, you can't run after that guy alone!" but she was too late, he was out of earshot. "Im going after him, you guys stay behind to help the caravan repair." Sakura and Sai said ok, and he ran after Naruto.

Naruto was now running full speed, using the kyuubi's chakra to follow his hatred and evil. ** "Heh, pulling the superhero bit again, isn't this getting a little old?" **Naruto then looked up in his sub conscious, and the nine tails was standing on all fours, looking him in the eye. "I'll do whatever I can to save an innocent person." The kyuubi then just looked out in his sub conscious. **"I'm gonna keep this up until you release me from this place. I'm so sick of being stuck in here all the time, especially with you using my chakra constantly!" **Naruto then stared at him, yelling "Hey you're the one who's got your chakra fusing with mine for a whole three whole weeks! It's not my fault that it's like this, if anything it's your fault!" The kyuubi then turned in annoyance. **"It's not my fault that you've used up so much of my chakra that it's begun to fuse. Soon we will both have the same chakra."** Naruto shifted a bit, saying "I'll believe that when I turn into you." Kurama then leaned down, and poked him in the chest. **"Don't you get it? You will become me at the end of this, no matter what you or that Yamato guy has to say or do about it."**

Naruto's eye's opened wide in fear and disbelief. "N-no, that can't be, that could never happen!? When it happened to the other people, they didn't have anything bad happen to them!?" Kurama snickered at his accusation. **"You can only hope that nothing will happen for now. You can't even turn back into your normal self because of this chakra fusing." **He realized this, and attempted to turn back into his normal self in the real world, but realized that he couldn't! "What the hell is going on, why can't I turn back to normal!?" Kurama then started laughing, explaining that no matter what he tried, he would always have control of his chakra because of this fusing. "But only when im going out of controlled I take it, not controlled, right?" Kurama turned his laughing into a frown, and Naruto realized that he was right. "Well that won't be hard, since I can only do that in the process of being very angry or extremely aggressive in a fight or an argument." **"Ah, but that's the thing! You get very angry and annoyed quickly, so I can give it a shot anytime I want, but I know better than to try to kill you in the process, since your body is just a body, so both of us better be careful." **He then shut his eye's, and went back to the outside.

Naruto then came out of his mind, and focused now on finding the girls. He then came down on the ground, and closed his eyes to open up his chakra search. His mind was zooming around, focusing on everything around the area. He then concentrated on people, and found him hidden digging underground with the two girls in the sac. "Found you, you bastard!" He then jumped back into the trees and starting running double time to get to the girls. Once he was above them, he used one of his kyuubi hands, and blasted out the rock underneath him. He then pulled them out, but only to find that it was the other goons that escaped him. Naruto then tied them up on a tree, and ran after the direction he was guided in from the goons. He soon found them in a deep underground cavern, filled with electrical wiring and tubing, along with huge containers and cages filled with experiments, like monkeys fused with lions, and giraffes fused with elephants. As he walked through the place, they all seemed depressed and stuck in the corners of the cages. He soon ran through, and came to the entrance of a huge open cavern. Filled with experiments, and scientific instruments, he walked into the middle of the room. "Where the hell are you" he said with a growl.

The man came out of a dark corner, and was laughing at him. "Ah, you fell right into my trap." He then got caught up in a net, with chakra being channeled through it. Forced on the ground, he yelled at him, "What the hell did you do with Aoka and Izumi!" He chuckled at him, and revealed his plan. "You see, Aoka and Izumi are quite special like you, in truth. They have a unique chakra that I discovered will allow me to be fused with anything or anyone I want in the whole world. My parents had this gene passed down through generations, but the gene skipped me for some odd reason, and I was left out as ostracized for being normal. I hated them all, especially my parents for never trying to get the gene into me. But now that I have Izumi and Aoka, I can finally fulfill my plan to become one of the strongest beings in the world. I shall be a god that will crush all of the lands, and no one will stop me, not even a little person like you!"

He then laughed out loud in a large cackle, and Naruto just glared hard at him. "So why did you take Izumi then, isn't one enough?" He chuckled at this, and then said "I found it would be unfair to separate my two daughters from each other." Naruto then looked at him with pure hatred now, not even caring if he was human or they're father. "Where the fuck are they then?!" He then turned around and showed Naruto that they were being contained in tubes with helmets on their heads, knocked out on the ground. The mad man now just laughed at seeing them, and announced "now you shall see the ultimate being created now!"

He then turned on a huge switch, and all of the animals in their cages began to howl and scream in pain, for their cages were being electrocuted from the ground and the ceiling, along with the bars, so no place was safe. The wiring connected to this then lead into a helmet he was wearing, which gave him all of the energy being sucked from his experiments. The worst electrocution was happening in Izumi and Aoka's cages, where he could hear the screaming the worst. Naruto was trying to get out, and failed to this because of the chakra it was sapping. Once the mad man was done, his body was completely changed. His face was now completely distorted to look like a lions. His hands were now sword and shield, and he had eleven tails with snake heads on each. With the build of a cheetah, with a turtle armor shell around him, and arms the same as gorilla's.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" "I am now the perfect being of physical and mental status. No one will ever get in my way ag-"he was stopped by a huge break through the ceiling. Kakashi then jumped down from the ceiling, breaking through the glass containers that held Aoka and Izumi, and pulled them out. Naruto then realized that he didn't have to hold back, and went full kyuubi. The tails that formed broke through everything, and destroyed the mountain into just a plain flatland. Now standing up inside of the kyuubi's skull, he dropped the head down to the mad man's level. "Your gonna pay for what you did to Izumi and Aoka" "I'm not scared of a brat like you, even if your bigger than me right now, I'll always be much stronger and-" Naruto then put out one of his tails, and grabbed him with it. The mad man tried to stab at it with his eleven tails and sword, but all that happened was that the tails dissolved from the chakra, and the sword broke from the purity of the chakra, along with his turtle armor dissolving. He then started to spaz out at not being able to penetrate the kyuubi's chakra, and started throwing out jutsu after jutsu of any type, just so that he could get free. Naruto by now was just getting annoyed by the way the man was, and took his tail up, and was about to crush him, when he remembered that Izumi and Aoka might want to see him again. He then brought him down, and caged him in his chakra hand.

Izumi and Aoka were now starting to wake up from the electrocution, and Kakashi was sitting in front of them. "P-Pirate man" Izumi said in a whisper, and Aoka woke up in a jolt, saying "daddy!" She then looked over, and saw her dad being contained by a huge yellow fox with nine tails. "Naruto" she said in a questioned voice. Naruto saw that she was awake, and told Kakashi to hold the guy down. He did so, and Naruto then walked over to her in full tailed beast mode. He bent the nine tails chakra head down to her level, and told her to come on. "C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you." She then agreed, and tried to step on the nose. She almost fell, when Naruto then grabbed her hand and helped her up. She was surprised at how it didn't hurt her, and it didn't look like it hurt Naruto either, so she jumped on happily. Naruto brought her up next to him inside of the nine tails head, and they both sat down. Naruto then had the head go up, and told Aoka to get Izumi too. Izumi was wide awake now, and was jumping on the nine tails foot in happiness. Naruto realized this, and brought her up to his head with the nine tails chakra. She was overjoyed at being brought up, and happily hopped onto his head, and ran up to both of them and hugged them. "Well, now that you're both here, what do you want to happen to your dad?" Kakashi then came up, and had the ninja hounds watching him.

"He's punishable by law to be executed for the experiments and multiple accounts of murder he's done in that room. I don't know if I'll be able to stop a death sentence, but I might be able to suspend it so that you two can talk to him." He then turned to Naruto, and Naruto looked at the two girls. Aoka then finally spoke "I don't know why my dad wanted power so much, but I'd like to find out why." Naruto then whispered into Kakashi's ear, and he understood. "Allright, you can talk to him, but on the way back to the village. We'll stay in the caravan with you guys while you move to the land of fire." She was happy at this, but Izumi just stared out into space. Naruto and Aoka then bent down to her, and asked her "hey, what's wrong? You guys can speak to your dad without the threat of being hurt or electrocuted, and he cant hurt you anymore." Izumi looked up at them, and smiled a little bit. "It's not that, it's just that I wish he didn't leave us so long ago. I've really missed him, but now, he's just gonna die." Naruto then looked back at Kakashi, and brought everyone down in front of the mad man. He looked up at his two girls, with a crazed yet sad look.

**Chapter 5: The explanation**

"Daddy, why did you leave us, didn't you care at all about us or mommy?" He then looked up in sadness. "Of course I cared about you three, but that was at the beginning, when I wasn't so obsessed with power. Your mother and I were very happy with our lives in the beginning, and with you two, but when I learned that you both had the gene that I was missing, I got enraged from my past, and they surfaced in my mind, all of the jealousy and hatred towards my clan members. Once they surfaced, I couldn't suppress them, so I left you three so that I wouldn't hurt you, but it seems it was to no avail. Once I was out searching for the clan, I realized that our clan had been wiped out, and that the only ones surviving by blood were you two, so I came back from the farthest reaches of these great lands to capture you two, so that I could personally take care of the land who destroyed my clan, your moving caravan. My plan was once I was invincible, I would come back and kill everyone in the caravan, and keep you three and live in the abandoned country, so that the clan could be reborn into a better life, and I could give you girls and your mother a better life than this."

Izumi then ran over to him, and hugged him crying, yelling at him "daddy, we never cared about money or having a nice house or anything! We were happy because we were all together, and nothing could of changed that, not even if we moved far far away!" He looked up at her in surprise, and asked her "so you didn't care about not having the things you wanted, or having a better dad?" She looked at him with tear filled eyes "I never cared about that! I love you daddy, and no matter what happened, I would never try to leave you!" He then hugged her back, and started to tear up too. Aoka then came in, and looked him in the eye. "I know what you tried to do to us was for your own purpose, and I can't forgive you for what you did to us, even though you're our dad. I still love you, but I can never forgive you for what you did to us." She then turned around, and walked next to Naruto.

"This guy is probably one of the most noble people I've ever met, even nobler than you, daddy." He looked at her with sadness and depression. "I don't know what to say anymore to change your mind, and I'm sorry for leaving you those years ago, but if I don't get the death sentence, and I just get time, when I get out, I'm going to find you three again, and I'll make things right as best as I can."

She looked at him with surprise, and then looked back at Naruto, and cried into his cloak. Naruto then hugged her with one of his arms, and looked at the father. "I've never had parents, or siblings before, but I at least know this, this is not the way you treat your only two children. Parents are suppost to love their kids and treat every moment with them like it's their last. I always hoped that my parents would do that with me, and I don't want that to happen to two younger girls." The mad man just stared at him now, and then looked down in sadness. Izumi then released her hug, and looked at him with strength in her eyes. "I hope someday I'll see you again." "You too, I'll always love you." She then started to cry again, and ran over to Naruto and stood next to him, holding his hand. Kakashi then went over to the guy, and dismissed Pakun and his ninja hounds. He then stood him up, and two other ninja's dropped in to take him away to the hidden leaf. Kakashi then turned to Naruto "we better go back to the caravan to see how Sakura and Sai are handling the situation." Naruto agreed, told Aoka and Izumi to hang on tight, went full bijuu mode, and ran down to the caravan with everyone on back. When they got there, Sakura and Sai were still fighting off the goons. Sai had some of them tied up with his jutsu, and Sakura was punching out guys left and right. Naruto then went down to his normal cloak form, and let everyone off, telling Izumi and Aoka to go hide behind some trees and stay covered. They agreed, and ran over to the trees. Naruto then started to walk over to the fighting, knocking out every goon that came in his way. He then went over to Sakura, and went full kyuubi mode, blasting all of the goons away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The explanation**

"Daddy, why did you leave us, didn't you care at all about us or mommy?" He then looked up in sadness. "Of course I cared about you three, but that was at the beginning, when I wasn't so obsessed with power. Your mother and I were very happy with our lives in the beginning, and with you two, but when I learned that you both had the gene that I was missing, I got enraged from my past, and they surfaced in my mind, all of the jealousy and hatred towards my clan members. Once they surfaced, I couldn't suppress them, so I left you three so that I wouldn't hurt you, but it seems it was to no avail. Once I was out searching for the clan, I realized that our clan had been wiped out, and that the only ones surviving by blood were you two, so I came back from the farthest reaches of these great lands to capture you two, so that I could personally take care of the land who destroyed my clan, your moving caravan. My plan was once I was invincible, I would come back and kill everyone in the caravan, and keep you three and live in the abandoned country, so that the clan could be reborn into a better life, and I could give you girls and your mother a better life than this."

Izumi then ran over to him, and hugged him crying, yelling at him "daddy, we never cared about money or having a nice house or anything! We were happy because we were all together, and nothing could of changed that, not even if we moved far far away!" He looked up at her in surprise, and asked her "so you didn't care about not having the things you wanted, or having a better dad?" She looked at him with tear filled eyes "I never cared about that! I love you daddy, and no matter what happened, I would never try to leave you!" He then hugged her back, and started to tear up too. Aoka then came in, and looked him in the eye. "I know what you tried to do to us was for your own purpose, and I can't forgive you for what you did to us, even though you're our dad. I still love you, but I can never forgive you for what you did to us." She then turned around, and walked next to Naruto.

"This guy is probably one of the most noble people I've ever met, even nobler than you, daddy." He looked at her with sadness and depression. "I don't know what to say anymore to change your mind, and I'm sorry for leaving you those years ago, but if I don't get the death sentence, and I just get time, when I get out, I'm going to find you three again, and I'll make things right as best as I can."

She looked at him with surprise, and then looked back at Naruto, and cried into his cloak. Naruto then hugged her with one of his arms, and looked at the father. "I've never had parents, or siblings before, but I at least know this, this is not the way you treat your only two children. Parents are suppost to love their kids and treat every moment with them like it's their last. I always hoped that my parents would do that with me, and I don't want that to happen to two younger girls." The mad man just stared at him now, and then looked down in sadness. Izumi then released her hug, and looked at him with strength in her eyes. "I hope someday I'll see you again." "You too, I'll always love you." She then started to cry again, and ran over to Naruto and stood next to him, holding his hand. Kakashi then went over to the guy, and dismissed Pakun and his ninja hounds. He then stood him up, and two other ninja's dropped in to take him away to the hidden leaf. Kakashi then turned to Naruto "we better go back to the caravan to see how Sakura and Sai are handling the situation." Naruto agreed, told Aoka and Izumi to hang on tight, went full bijuu mode, and ran down to the caravan with everyone on back. When they got there, Sakura and Sai were still fighting off the goons. Sai had some of them tied up with his jutsu, and Sakura was punching out guys left and right. Naruto then went down to his normal cloak form, and let everyone off, telling Izumi and Aoka to go hide behind some trees and stay covered. They agreed, and ran over to the trees. Naruto then started to walk over to the fighting, knocking out every goon that came in his way. He then went over to Sakura, and went full kyuubi mode, blasting all of the goons away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kurama and Naruto**

"Thanks Naruto", but he just kept on walking towards the leader's caravan. He opened up the door to find that the leader was being held hostage by one of the bigger goons. "Allright, I'm sick and tired of waiting, you either tell your ninja to back off, or I'll kill the leader of this caravan without question." The goon just had a greedy loathable face, not caring for any life at all. Naruto turned around pretending to go out and tell them to stop, but he quickly struck out a tail, grabbing the kunai that was held up against the leaders face, and grabbing the goon in the process. He then told the leader to go hide, and he ran out the door to go hide with Aoka and Izumi.

Naruto then turned his attention towards the goon, and threw him straight through the caravan's wall, making him smack hard against the caravan behind it. He then thrust his tail straight at him, wrapping it around his throat. He then came out of the plum of dust, and walked over to the goon, who was gasping for air. Once he got right in his face, he stared him straight in the eye. "You bastards just **don't learn, do you?"** The goon looked him straight in the eyes, and realized that they were more ferocious now, with bloodlust and anger in his eyes. "Look man, I didn't do anything on my own will, I was being controlled by that guy. The hit you gave me knocked me out of I-"**"Just shut the hell up, I'm sick of all your lies you feed to everyone." **"What the hell are you!?" Naruto just stared hard at his face. **"I'm the only jinchuuriki that will kill a moron like you." **He then pulled out another tail, and struck him straight through the throat and his spinal cord, ending in decapitation. He then released his tail's grip on the body, and it fell hard on the floor, with his head falling hard too. With blood on his tails, he flicked it off on the wall, with residue left behind.

He then turned around, and looked every goon in the eyes. All of the goons stopped in their tracks, and were stuck looking in his eyes. Sakura was about to turn around, when Kakashi told her to not look in his eyes. All of the goons were stuck in a genjutsu set by the nine tails glare, seeing horrific scenes of death and torture at the hand of the nine tails. As soon as Naruto shut his eyes, they snapped out of the genjutsu, and ran into tree's screaming their heads off from the terror seen, never to be seen again. Naruto's eyes then returned to normal, and he fell to the ground in a huge thud, with the kyuubi's cloak still around him, now starting to release a lot more chakra than usual. Kakashi then ran over to him, and carried him off in a hurry to the base of the mountain they just infiltrated. Kakashi then set him down, and the chakra was now extremely huge. "Naruto, Naruto, can you hear me!" Naruto was inside of his sub conscious, and lying down hard on the floor. When his eyes opened, he saw that the eight tetregram seal on his stomach was glowing yellow, completely full. "What the hell is going on?" The nine tails just stared in delight. **"Finally, at last I can escape from this horrid chamber and be free from here, without killing you in the process so that I can kill you myself!"**Naruto stared at him in horror. The nine tails then went into his chakra form, and escaped through the seal. On the outside, the chakra was getting too intense for them, so they fell back.

The chakra was now all out, and separated from Naruto onto a huge mass on the ground. Naruto then awoke with no chakra cloak anymore, completely human. He then got up, and looked over to the nine tails chakra, which was now going from the controlled yellow to the anger filled red chakra everyone feared. When Naruto finally got up, the chakra was now in the form of the nine tails. He stood staring at the size of the chakra, and then got a stern look in his eyes. He then made a shadow clone, and had him run off to go and find everyone. Once he left, he then went sage mode, and started to store up extra natural energy, because the nine tails wasn't taking up room in his chakra storage. He then looked up at the nine tails, and the nine tails looked back at him. "Why do you want to kill me so bad? I'm one of the people who knew you and your pain from the start to the end." The nine tails then looked at him with softened eyes, and bent down to his level. **"You never found me worth your time, and the sad part is that only you were the one who didn't find me as a monster, after 5 years of being stuffed in your gut. The other thing is that no one ever truly cared to try to understand me and how I wasn't a horrid beast that only cared about destruction." **

He then looked down at Naruto's stomach, and poked it with his claw.** "That prison was made to allow my chakra to fuse with yours, as the hokage planned, but I didn't need my chakra mixing with yours so that only you could benefit from this tetregram seal." **He then lay down in front of him, and had his nine tails surround them in a circular sphere.** "If you want to, you can come with me and we can roam the countryside, destroying all of those who despised us. I know that you think that they care about you, but that's what they want you to think. No one said that they cared, all we've ever heard is that they hate you, and that they wanted you to go away." **Naruto looked up at the nine tails, and saw that he had a soft expression on his face, showing that he did and didn't care for him at the same time. Naruto then walked up to Kurama and placed a hand on his forehead. Kurama then closed his eyes as Naruto did, and using the power stored up with sage mode, he allowed Kurama to see what he saw. He saw the land of fire and everything around the area, filled with peace and prosperity. Naruto and Kurama were sitting on a hill, seeing the view, with Kurama's head in his hand being stroked by Naruto, with total peace in his mind. When he came to open his eyes, he saw Naruto there looking at him with a peaceful look in his eyes, and the kyuubi followed. The nine tails then unraveled his tails, and sat down next to Naruto, calmly gazing into the forest.

With the rampage now over, everyone began to regroup towards Naruto, with the clone following them, who explained what was happening now. They understood what he had said, and ran as fast as they could towards him. Once they had arrived there, they saw a huge mass of pure red chakra in a solid mass form, in a circle around someone in the center. Once they got close enough, Naruto's clone disappeared, and Kurama then loosened up his tails, allowing them to lash about freely. Kakashi noticed this, and pulled out a kunai in defense of the tails. "Whoa now, c'mon Kurama, They're not as bad as they seem once you get to know them." Kurama then got up from his laying position, and turned around to look at them with hatred, concern, and curiosity.

Naruto then walked over to them, and he now had the kyuubi cloak back on him, but this time it was the yellow shroud around him was much lighter colored looking, with the same markings on him, but in a deeper red. His eyes were still a deep red with slits in them, and now it was also fused with his sage mode, so his eyes were now mixed like the last time when he came upon Nagato in his paper tree. His hands had the sharp claws that they usually had when in his kyuubi state, and was now more fused in with the kyuubi, with all nine tails whirling around, connecting to his cloak's back. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Sakura then walked over and looked him straight in the eye. "You bastard, why the hell did you so that!? Didn't you realize that you could of killed us when you released that much chakra into the area?" Naruto then looked up at the kyuubi, and gave him a look. "Well, do you want to explain yourself Kurama?" Kurama then sat up properly, and had all of his nine tails go behind him, giving him a powerful and regal look.

"**Alright alright, I will almost that I have some explaining to do, but when I had the chance, I took it. How would any of you feel if you were contained in a cage for sixteen years, huh? You can't blame me for wanting to get some sunlight after almost 2 decades."** They all then looked at the Kyuubi with glares in their eyes. "Either way, Sakura's right. What happened to you Naruto? You were ok one minute, then on an evil streak, and then collapsed on the ground, with red chakra flowing out all around you?" Naruto then stepped forward in front of Kurama, and spoke. "Let me take it from here Kurama. Tsunade explained it to me, and she said that I had a three week condition In which my chakra and my second chakra, being Kurama's, would fuse together to become one massively huge and powerful chakra. The thing though is that we didn't know that it would lead to the seal being opened, and letting this guy get out." He then pointed to Kurama in the back with his thumb, and Kurama just snorted in annoyance.

"**Now that the process had been completed, as of today, me and Naruto are eternally fused soul and chakra type wise." **Naruto then interjected "so now I have fire and wind nature, along with my sage mode, I can now keep everyone that I love safe." Sakura looked at him with care, and just sighed at his explanation. "Alright now I get it. So now what about the nine tails? Is he gonna roam free and cause a rampage." Kurama sighed. "No, he's just out here for the moment. He can come out when I summon him so he can aid in any hard battles, or if he wants to just kick some butt." Kurama snickered at the thought, and agreed to what his terms were. Naruto then made a hand seal, and Kurama began t dissipate back into Naruto's cloak, being absorbed from turning into pure chakra with no hated what so ever. Once he was completely absorbed, Naruto then turned back towards the caravan, and Izumi and Aoka, along with the leader of the caravan, came out to greet him, the 2 girls with big grins and arms opened wide to go hug him in happiness.

The leader of the caravan went over to Kakashi, and asked what had happens. While Kakashi was explaining this, Naruto was knocked over by the 2 girls jumping up on him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Naruto!" Aoka was screaming with tears of joy running down her cheek. Izumi was now sitting on his gut, poking at it with her hands. "So what happened to that big kitty?" Naruto sat up, and they slid off of him, with concern on their faces. "Oh, well he's ok, he's just now a lot better from getting some of his anger out." The two girls understood, and ran over to their mom who was running towards them. Naruto then walked over to his teammates, and asked the leader what he was going to do next. "Now that they're doesn't seem to be any threat to us, we will fully move into the land of fire, and make that out permanent home."

Naruto smiled at this, and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi then came over, and spoke with him. "Well now that everything is ok, we'll lead you to the land of fire's leaf village for supplies and an explanation for the Hokage, so let's got going." Sai then turned around, and looked at the goons. "What about them, should we take them with to Konaha or just execute them for all of their crimes?" Kakashi then went over to them, and bent down to them. "We'll take them with us for punishment, have the ANBU check them out, and see if they are really worth the time." He then pulled them up from the ground, and had the ninja that came before pick them up and take them to Konaha. Once gone, Kakashi then shifted over to the leader, and told him that they should start to move out as soon as possible to avoid any unnecessary attention. He agreed, and they started to re-assemble the caravan order. Izumi and Aoka went into their caravan with their mom, and Naruto shoved the caravans in order. Once done, they set out to the hidden leaf so that everything and everyone could be checked out. While traveling, they were taking breaks and making sure that everyone was all healed while they were stopped at the side of a river, or in a small village. When they got to Konaha, Tsunade was up front with Yamato, waiting for them from the report that they got from the previous ninja's that came through with the goons. Kakashi fully explained everything to Tsunade, and she understood the situation. She then shifted her attention to Naruto. "I want to see you in my office in the morning with a full report, no excuses." Naruto sighed, and understood. Sakura then followed Tsunade and the caravan to go help out with supply collecting and healing.

Sai went off to assist also, and Kakashi went to go rest up. Naruto's plan now was to go to Ichiraku and fill up on ramen, when Izumi and Aoka came over to him with their mom. "Mommy, this is the person who saved us when we were stuck in the river, and he saved all of us when the caravan's were being attacked!" Naruto turned around when he heard her talking, and looked at the woman who was with them. She looked like she was in her later twenties, with light blue hair and green eyes, with a soft expression on her face, with pressure from previous years showing in her eyes. Naruto walked over to her, and patted Izumi and Aoka on the head, and then bent down. "You two did a fantastic job of staying safe, along with keeping the king safe with you also. I'm proud of what you did, and I hope your dad would be too for sticking up and speaking up to him, telling him how you feel."

He then stood up, and looked at the mother. "So your Naruto Uzumaki, huh? I've heard a lot from my two girls here, and I can just say this: dear god, thank you!" she said with a bit of her throat choking from the tears that were coming. "I can't thank you enough for saving my daughters, they're all that I have left, and without them, I don't think I'd know what I'd do without them." She was crying at this, and Naruto looked at her with a soft expression on his face. "I can see that you've been through a lot these past few years, especially without a husband or any support at you side. If anyone tries to threaten you or kill either you or anyone of your family, I will personally deal with them myself." He was now looking at them with a serious look in his eyes, and she understood him. "You should be allowed to stay here as long as you like, according to Tsunade. If you ever need help, you can always come over to my apartment and ask for help." She nodded with a thankful smile on her face, along with Aoka and Izumi, and they then went off to their new house with Naruto, while the rest of the caravan continued on up to their new village.

Once there, Naruto gave their mother the key to their home, and said that he'd see them later on in the day to check up on them. Once he shut the door, he jumped onto the rooftops, and ran over to Tsunade's office to give his delivery report about the caravan situation. When he got to the roof, he heard talking inside of the hokage's office. "…well I'm not sure he's prepared to do it." He heard Tsunade talking with Yamato, and Kakashi. "I know what you're saying Yamato, but sooner or later he's going to have to no matter what. Even if he does manage to bring him back, there's no telling what he would do to the village, especially with his mental state and how he's been with Orochimaru. If Sauske does pose a threat to the village, then Naruto will have to fix his wrong, and end it." Naruto was against the wall near the window of the Hokage's office.

'I can't believe Tsunade really thinks that I'm gonna have to kill him', he then jumped away from the side of the building, and went over to the training area to find Shikamaru nodding off in the shade, looking at the clouds. "Hey Shikamaru, I need to ask you something" he said as how jumped down from the trees. "Sure, what's up Naruto?" Naruto walked over to him, and leaned against the tree in the shade. "I just overheard Tsunade talking to Yamato and Kakashi. She said that if I bring back Sauske while he's still obsessed with destroying Konaha, then I'm going to have to kill him. What do you think I should do?" Shikamaru then looked upwards to Naruto, then back down and started to think. "We'll I guess the best thing to say would be to never let that happen. I know the guy's crazed about revenge, but all you have to do is set his mind straight, and things should be fine." Naruto took this into consideration, and came to a conclusion. "Allright thanks Shikamaru that helped out a lot!" He then smiled at him, and waved him goodbye as he leapt back into the trees. "Allright, I know what to do".

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Repayment**

With Sauske in mind, Naruto ran over to his apartment to go pack up for the mission he received.

Flashback:

"You're mission is to go and retrieve Sauske Uchiha. There have been sightings of a dark haired red eyed teenager going around and in between the hidden cloud and leaf highways. Most of his activities have been happening around random rural areas, which we believe may be the location of their hideout, along with Orochimaru's. If possible, bring them all back alive, but if impossible, you have permission to kill if needed."

End Flashback

Naruto was now fully packed, and was now going up to the front of Konaha to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura. Once he was there, He saw them, along with someone else who wasn't Sai for once. "Hey Naruto, over here!" He realized just who it was, it was Lee. ""Hey Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, we ready?" Kakashi nodded, and they then left out to the trees. Naruto was in the front, making sure that no one was going to sneak up on them, with Lee following in the rear, and Kakashi and Sakura in the middle. While up front, Naruto turned his head around to see a shadow following them. He looked at Sakura and Kakashi, and they shook their heads to show that they knew they were being tailed. Naruto then stopped on one of the tree branches, and at full speed ran into the person tailing them. "Alright, just who the hell are you!?"

The person then fell to the ground in fright, and landed with a hard thud on the floor. Naruto then landed on the ground, and noticed that it was the same girl he saved from that guy with the kunai ak-47. "Oh, it's you, why the heck were you tailing me?" She got up and patted herself down from the dirt that got on her. She then looked up and noticed that the rest of the team had been waiting in the trees to see what would happen. "You guys go on up ahead to the next village, I'll catch up to you later." Kakashi nodded his head, and had Sakura and Lee following him off into the distance. Naruto then turned around, and faced the girl. She had long black hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore thick black glasses, and wore a chunin vest on top of a fish net shirt. She wore black pants with dark green sandals. She wore fingerless gloves with the thumb tips cut off and a necklace around her wrist with a locket at the base. "I was wondering who it was who saved me, that's all. Geeze, can't I find out who saved me other than just his name!?"

Naruto then shifted a little bit, and replied "well if you wanted to know so bad, then why didn't you just show yourself?" "I didn't want to get in trouble for intruding on your mission." He sighed, and leaned up against the tree. "Geeze to you too, if I didn't notice it first, Sakura would have flipped out and came rushing in with a fist full of chakra by now, with you in the hospital." She looked at him in surprise, and then sat down on the ground, sweating really hard. "Hey, you alright" Naruto asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm just-"She then fell over and passed out on the ground. Naruto quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground, and put her on his back 'Man you're a weird girl, but I guess I better at least take you to get you healed.' He then went tailed beast mode, and ran as fast as he could to the village they were going to. He then met up with Kakashi and Sakura in a flash, and set her down in front of them. "She passed out in front of me the minute you guys left. Sakura can you heal her really quick just enough to get her conscious enough to talk?" Sakura looked at her condition, and said she would.

Once she woke up, she was in a medical tent, surrounded by Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. "Man, you almost hit your head pretty hard, are you ok?" Naruto said looking at her, and then as Sakura. "So, who is she anyways, I haven't seen her at all near the village, nor anywhere around here" Sakura said, then Kakashi butted in. "Well judging by her clothing, she seems to be a chunin, apparently from somewhere here, by the design of it." She then sat up, and got out of the bed, moving towards the door, almost falling as she did so. Naruto then moved over to her, and got her before she fell over. "Hey now there's no rush, your among people who care about you" he said with a grin. She then sat down in a chair, and got a cup of water from Sakura. "So you mind telling us what happened to you, and who you are for that concern?" She took a sip, and began to explain.

Allright, im sorry i haven't posted soon enough, i got sucked in to fullmetal alchemist, please leave a comment so i can go in better directions!

Have a decent monday, considering it's, well, a monday. :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Odd explanation**

"I was born in an off land country, around the hidden leaf, but hidden by a powerful genjutsu. My mother was a wonderful women, filled with pride and content for her life, friends, and family. My father, on the other hand, left us when I was 6. He use to always get me an icicle pop whenever he went out to go get 'groceries', but it soon stopped after his latest mission. I guess he went through the land of fire a couple weeks back, and he saw the hidden leaf in a state of confusion." Naruto then looked at his team, who were all feeling partially guilty for the state that Konaha was in for them not being able to control it at the time. "And he got hit hard on the head with a massive boulder that was sent flying, It hit him 30 feet back into five tree's, and he got stuck in a coma for three days. When he came out of it, he had amnesia, and left after he woke up, not really knowing that he even had a family. We searched and searched for him, but never found him. So now I'm searching for him now, for my mother's sake, and for my sake. I trained for a good eleven years so that I could become jounin, and bring my dad back home.

I was searching around here for him when I was brought down by a huge barrage of kunai. I fell down onto the ground when I met that man with that huge machine gun that shot off kunai in a instant. Right there, I knew that I was a goner. I was just about to be killed and mounted like a deer, when a bright light came through the forest and knocked him off. I then saw you, coming out of the trees and picking me up from the ground. I was then put down, now in a state of dizziness from the blood loss, and barely able to see you. I heard you talking about how you were never gonna die until you became hokage. I kind of chuckled at that in my mind, and yelled out at you who the heck you were, but was unable to hear. I then jumped out from the tree, questioned what you were, and sat back down, healing most of my stab wounds, then fell asleep" She then took another sip, and settled down into the chair. Naruto then stood up, and looked over at Kakashi. "You think we could help her out since we already finished the other mission?" Kakashi sighed, and stood up as well. "I see no problem in it. I'll go make it an official mission, and we'll meet up in front of the gates again to set off." They all agreed, and Kakashi poofed out of the room. Naruto held his hand out to the girl, and helped her up. "Allright, you go rest up in your bed for the time being while Sakura and the other medical ninja help you. By then, you should be able to go out on the mission with us." He then left through the door, and allowed Sakura to go to work healing her.

He then went out from the front of the hospital, and leapt off of the ground onto the roof of the buildings, running straight to his house to grab supplies for the upcoming mission. As he landed on the roof of his apartment, he heard shuffling in his room. He then went onto the ledge quietly, and turned his head to look into his room. In it he saw what appeared to be shadows shifting around, tossing the items in his bedroom. With green eyes and hands with mouths, it seemed to eat up anything that it could get it hands on. One of them turned towards Naruto's direction, and slipped onto the side wall. Naruto then attempted to shift over to the roof in time, but was discovered by one of them. All of a sudden, they seemed to group up into one huge ball, and formed a huge lizard, with copper eyes and huge pupils, it stared into his soul, and pulled him into it's soul, showing him visions of torture and pain that he had never envisioned in his wildest fights. He was scared stiff when he was let out of it, but shook himself awake when he realized it was just a vision. He then loaded up a rasengan, but the creature seemed to disappear as soon as the light came out from the sphere. He then walked over to the light switch, and turned on the lights. "What the hell was that?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A New Discovery**

Once he checked out the room to see what had had been stolen or messed with, he noticed that some of his scrolls had been opened, including the sealing formula for his eight tetregram seal. He resealed the scrolls, and pulled out a better heavily armored chest so that no one could get into them. He them put the chest into another storage scroll, and sent it to the Hokage's mansion so that it could be put under better security for the time being. Afterwards, he made sure the place was neatened up, and then locked up both doors, and made sure that he hid the key better this time, in his back pocket. He the jumped off of the ledge and landed on the ground, looking around to make sure that nothing odd was happening. He then walked towards the monuments so that he could get a better view of the village to make sure that nothing was going on, along with getting a little bit of a rest so that he could clear his head. While he was walking, he was stopped when he saw the old tree and the swing that was attached to it. It seemed worn down, the wood splintering along the bottom of it, rope worn down in one spot from the hands that use to grip it.

He walked over to the swing, and sat down on it, feeling the ropes worn and ragged feel. He then began to swing lightly, as he watched the kids play across from him. With memories flooding back, he began to space out, thinking over why the parents were so strict as to keep them away from him. After his train of thought got lost, he got up and walked into the entrance, passing all of the kids as they looked at him, most shuffling away. He walked through the corridors and entered his old classroom, seeing that some students were still in there, some reading over their book, and others practicing throwing shuriken and kunai at targets. He entered the room, and Iruka turned his head and gave a light smile towards him. "Ah Naruto, how are you doing?" he said with a cheerful tone. Naruto walked towards him, as the students looked at him, some with a smile, and other with their jaws open, remembering that he was the one who defeated Pein. Naruto stood next to him, and a couple of kids ran out of the room, yelling at their friends "hey, it's Naruto everyone, the one who defeated Pein and brought back our parents!"

Naruto leaned over to Iruka's ear, and whispered into it "I'm gonna transform so that I don't get bombarded, don't tell them." Iruka agreed, and naruto transformed into a small fox, and hid under iruka's desk. The other kids swarmed into the room, looking around for him, with Konohamaru one of them. "Ah, Kinu, you lied to us!" a few said in disappointment. Kinu then looked around the room, and turned to Iruka. "I know he was here, Iruka sensei can vouch for me, right Iruka?" Iruka looked at him with a gut feeling to give them a hint. "He was here, but he's hiding in here, and the first one to find him gets extra credit!" Naruto, hiding under there, just glared at Iruka with his little fox eyes."Darn you Iruka, he can't let me have some peace can he" he said in an annoyed tone, a low growl in his throat. "I heard something coming out from under Iruka's desk!" Kinu said with a smirk on his face. All of the kids then swarmed around him, and Kinu went under the desk to find a small fox with nine tails growling at him. "Ah, it's the nine tailed fox" he said with a scream, and pulled it out with all of his might. He held the fox by 2 of it's nine tails, and set it down on top of Iruka's desk. The fox just looked at the kids, and jumped off of the desk, growing in size a little bit.

"Ah, you guys really did find me. Not bad, not bad at all, though I should of his myself a little better, even though I did only have a short amount of time before you all came running in here." He then stood on two feet, and a poof of smoke appeared around him, revealing his usual self. "Man, I thought I could fool a couple of simple rookies, but I guess my confidence overcame me, nicely done!" he said with a foxy grin on his face. Kinu looked at him with happiness and amazement at the same time. Iruka then got up and walked over to him, slapping him on the back for a good job. "And what the hell was that Iruka, ratting me out to the kids when I told you to let me hide!" he said in an annoyed and angry tone, glaring at him. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to see if they could find you" he said sheepishly. Naruto sighed, and then walked over to the door to leave. "C'mon you guys, I guess I have to give you a bit of a reward for finding me, especially transformed like that." The kids smiled with glee, and followed Naruto the training grounds with the three posts. He then walked over to the water, and turned around to look at them. "Have you guys attempted to walk on water yet?" They all shook their heads no, and Naruto pulled out a kunai and gave it a bit of chakra. He then tossed it onto the river before him, and it landed near the edge og the river, floating out of the water like a bobber from a fishing line. He then turned towards them again, and began to gather chakra in his feet.

"The main point of this exercise is to retrieve the kunai on the other side of this river by channeling your chakra to the soles of your feet, then balancing yourself on the surface of the water. The first one to get the kunai gets to see a special trick I made up myself." The kids gasped with excitement, and looked at the kunai floating in the water, and sighed at it. "I'll give it a shot" Kinu said as he began to gather chakra at his feet. He them prepared to move to the water, and made sure that his chakra was evened out as he began to place his foot on the moving river water. He stuttered a little bit, but eventually got the hang of it, and slowly moved his way over to the kunai floating on top of the water. Soon after, three others began to attempt the water walking; one of them sank through to the bottom, while the other one was halfway suspended in the water. Kinu was halfway across the water, when another boy grabbed onto his leg and tried to pull him down into the water so that he could get the kunai. Kinu just stood there, tossing his leg around so that he boy would get off of him. "No, I'm not getting off! I deserve that special trick more than you do you moron" he yelled at Kinu, who looked at him with a glare.

Naruto noticed what the kid had said, and his face glared at the spoiled brat who didn't give a damn for his team mate and classmate. Kinu then finally shook him off, and the boy regained his balance. Kinu was just about to grab the kunai, when he heard the swirling of ten shuriken behind him. As soon as he grabbed the kunai, Naruto appeared behind him, and pulled out a kunai loaded with wind chakra, and hit all of the shuriken away, hitting the tree's on the other side of them. He then turned around, and grabbed the kid, lifting him up and bringing him across. He also picked up the other boy and brought him to the edge of the river, and let him down. Naruto then brought Kinu to Iruka, and let him down. Kinu looked up at Naruto, and smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto, I didn't know we were able to use shuriken in this exercise?" Naruto then looked towards the other boy, and stared at him, his eyes changing to the kyuubi's, giving the boy a scare, causing him to run off. Naruto then looked at Kinu with the same eyes, but now with blue in the background with slit pupils, and smiled with his sharp k9's. The boy smiled and looked in fascination, along with the others, as well as Iruka. He then shifted over towards Iruka, and told him that he would be able to look after them while he chased down the boy. Iruka agreed, and ran off after the boy.

Naruto was now watching Iruka as he set off to go find the boy. He then turned around to see that the kids were staring at him still. "What" he said in a questionable yet happy tone. They then pulled him over to the log, and Kinu brought out a single bell that he grabbed from Iruka's desk. "Can I try the bell drive with you" he said in an excited tone. Naruto picked up the bell, and moved it around in his hand, smiling at his old memories of him being tied to the post,, and Kakashi getting the thousand years of death from him when he came back from his training with Jiraya. He then looked at Kinu, and agreed with a cheerful tone. How badly do you want me to fight you?" "As hard as you can" he said with an exilirating tone in his voice, jumping up and down with his excitement. Naruto understood the boy, and got into a fighting stance, along with Kinu. "The main objective of this exercise is pretty simple, just take this bell from me. As soon as I say go, we begin, you ready?" Kinu let out an exhilarating yes, and Naruto then tied the bell to his belt loop. "Allright begin!"


End file.
